Whipped Cream
by ChipsAhoyPup
Summary: L is distracted. Light is worried. What happens when a little whipped cream is added to the mix? LxLight, Collab between Chips and Nikkia.
1. Distraction

**Whipped Cream**

**LxLight**

**Disclaimer: We do not own L or Light or Death Note in general. If we did, L and Light would be in passionate love and still alive.**

**A/N Chips: Hey, Chips here. ^^ So, me and Nikkiacatmeki, the famous author of Elements of Madness and Body Swapped, (Go read them now if you have not!) have decided to do a collab, with me as the POV of L, and Nikkia as the POV of Light. **

**Yes, it is random, but it has a plot (sort of) and is fluffy. So, read on! ^^**

L sat in the Head Quarters, mostly ignoring everyone else. After all, the Japanese Task Force didn't do much; they were having a conversation about gummy bears at the moment, and though the topic intrigued L, he'd much rather research. After all, Kira was still at large; they couldn't be wasting time talking about unimportant things such as gummy bears. L's fingers were quickly tapping away at the keys on his laptop, as if they were possessed.

Light thought that by now L would have either joined the conversation or told the Task Force to shut up and get back to work. But no, the man was glued to his computer screen, working like his life depended on it. Was there something wrong with him?

L sighed quietly, still staring at the computer screen and starting to half-listen to the conversation. Matsuda was talking about gummy bear vitamins now. _They have that?_ L thought, but didn't say anything. Instead, he started to type furiously again.

Light heard L sigh and turned to look at him. He still looked like his usual freaky self. But strangely enough, he had nothing sweet in front of him. He hadn't even commented on the vitamins thing! There had to be something bothering him.  
"Ryuzaki? Are you ok?" Light asked carefully

L blinked. Light was asking him if he was okay? Since when did he care? "Yes, I'm fine," L murmured, trying not to say it too quickly. He realized that the Task Force wasn't paying attention; they were still talking about gummy bears.

He claimed he was fine. But...it was still strange.  
"Why aren't you eating anything?"  
As long as he had known L, the detective was rarely without sweets of some kind. And his answer had seemed rather rushed. Light wished he knew how L was thinking, but he was too hard to read.

"I'm not hungry," L replied simply, hoping Light would just drop the subject. Although, knowing the genius, he wouldn't. L kept his eyes glued to the laptop screen and started to type again.

Light raised his eyebrows. L always seemed to be hungry. He would have to figure this out. Perhaps he was working too much?  
"Come on, Ryuzaki." Light stood up. "Take a break. You are going to ruin your eyes staring at the screen like that."

L reluctantly looked up from the screen, turning to stare at Light. "I'll be fine," He protested quietly.

"No, you won't. Now either stand up of your own free will, or I'll drag you out," Light threatened, crossing his arms.

L looked uncertain, but eventually sighed and stood, knowing that Light wasn't joking around.

Good. He was out of the chair. The next step was to get him out of the room and away from the computer, and his laptop, which was upstairs.  
"What do you want to do, then? Preferably something non-work."

L was at a loss. All he ever did was work. So, instead of answering, he stared at Light blankly, hoping that Light could suggest something instead.

"Uh..." Why did Light suddenly feel embarrased? Probably because L was staring at him again.  
"We could play a game. Or go out somewhere. Or...something," He finished lamely.

L blinked. He probably could've thought of those things himself. "Let's play a game then," He muttered. He didn't really want to go out somewhere, so playing a game seemed like the best option.

"Ok then. What should we play?"  
Light hoped that L wouldn't suddenly decide to start working again. He needed a break.  
"Oh, and Ryuzaki...you seem pretty distracted today," Light commented in what he hoped was a casual tone.

L stared off into space for a moment, trying to figure out what they should play. He didn't even know what games they had. But Light's comment on him being distracted snapped him out of his daze. "I'm not distracted," He lied.

L was lying. It was painfully obvious. Usually he was constantly analyzing everything Light did, and nine times out of ten he would bring out the Kira accusations, but right now he was just staring off into space.  
"Oh yes you are. And now you're lying, as well. Oh wait, don't you always do that?"

L hated the last sentence Light had said. He glared at the wall, not daring to stare at Light. He knew that when you looked into someone's eyes, they could tell you were lying, and therefore, it would be a stupid move to talk to him while staring at him.  
"You're one to talk," He growled.

The nerve of this man! "What is that supposed to mean? Every other thing you say is a lie! Here I am, worried about you, and all you can do is be rude!" Light said angrily, trying not to raise his voice.  
As it was, the Task Force had stopped their idiotic conversation and were now staring at them.

L flinched. He hated to admit it, but maybe Light was right. L didn't say anything though. Instead, he silently turned to glance at the Task Force. They launched back into their conversation, as if not wanting L to know that they had been listening. But L wasn't stupid.

Light waited for a response, but there was none. Of course not. L would never admit that he was wrong. He was now staring at the Task Members as though they were the most interesting thing in the world. Yeah, right. Matsuda was talking about his grandmother's foot disease.

L continued to stare at the Task Force. He really disliked the conversation right now, but he didn't want to talk to Light anymore.

L was still ignoring him. Was he even paying any attention to Light? Maybe he should say something random, to see if he was listening.  
"Hey, L. Do we have any whipped cream?"

All L heard was the word 'whipped cream.' "What about whipped cream?" He asked, turning to give Light a confused stare.

Light smirked. "So, you're talking to me again? And you didn't even notice I called you L."  
Now he was having mental images of himself and L...

L didn't reply, but he didn't look away from Light this time either. Instead, he stared at Light silently, lost in thought...

L was staring at him. Light shuffled his feet uncomfortably, wishing the detective would avert his gaze.  
"Ryuzaki...L. What are you thinking about?" He asked before he could stop himself.

L blinked, snapping out of his thoughts. "Um, whipped cream," He answered instinctively.

Light could feel his face turning red.  
"...Really? Whipped cream...and what?"

"And..." L mused. "That's it," He replied simply, not wanting to admit what he'd really been thinking about.

Light narrowed his eyes. "If you say so..." He was glad L didn't ask what he had been thinking. Because that was just...

_L..._

Whipped cream...  
No! Perverted thoughts!

As if L had read his mind, (not the whipped cream part, the part where Light was glad L didn't ask what he was thinking.) he asked, "What are you thinking about, Light-kun?

L just HAD to ask, didn't he?  
"Oh, you know...not you, if that's what you think," Light lied.

"Well what ARE you thinking about?" L asked curiously.

_Whipped cream and L and beds and-_  
"Nothing! Not you, not whipped cream, not anything!"

"Um... okay..." L said slowly, wondering if Light was alright. He was acting pretty strange.

Light refused to meet L's eyes. "Yeah. So why are we just standing here?"

L shrugged. He led the way into the kitchen, because now he was craving whipped cream.

**A/N Yes, I ended the chapter abruptly. We already have a lot more in stock though. If you liked, just click the button down there and write a review. ^^**


	2. Potato Chips

**Whipped Cream**

**LxLight**

**Disclaimer: We do not own L or Light or Death Note in general. If we did, L and Light would be in passionate love and still alive.**

**A/N Thanks to all our reviewers. ^^ Each of your reviews made me smile, and forced me to put this chapter up. X3**

Now Light was being dragged into the kitchen. At least L was feeling better, if he was wanting sweets.  
"Do we have any chips, L?" Ha. Now he was dropping the Ryuzaki thing.

"Er... yeah, I think it's in that cabinet..." L pointed to a high-up cabinet. He ignored the fact that he was being called L; he didn't feel like making a big deal over it now. He rummaged through the fridge in search of whipped cream.

Light looked at the cabinet, which was out of his reach.  
"...I can't get to that," he pointed out.

L took a can of whipped cream out of the fridge and glanced up at the cabinet. He blinked thoughtfully, looking around for something Light could use as a stepping stool. Sadly, there was nothing. L shrugged at Light.

How dare he just stand there and shrug when Light's chips were (possibly) at stake!  
"You'd better think of something! Or else..." He took the whipped cream.

"H-hey!" Protested L, glaring at Light and the whipped cream can he'd taken hostage. He heaved a sigh and thought of a way to get Light's chips.

L glanced at the cabinet and got down on his hands and knees in front of it. Light had better give him his whipped cream back after this.

Light smiled. L looked...cute. Wait, what?  
He stepped carefully onto L's back and reached for the cabinet. He opened it and found his chips. Yes!

L grit his teeth in pain, waiting impatiently for Light to get off. His back was already bent enough without somebody standing on it.

As Light reached for a bag, he shifted his weight- onto the center of L's back._ Uh-oh,_ he thought as he fell.

L actually yelped in pain and noticed Light falling. Despite his pain, he didn't want to see Light with his head cracked open on the tile floor, so he did the only thing that seemed ethical-- he scrambled over and caught Light.

Light waited for the pain, but none came. He blinked and realized that L had caught him.  
"...L?" He hoped he wasn't blushing.

L blinked also. He tilted his head at Light like a curious puppy. "You okay?"

Now L was even cuter than before. Why did he have to- no. Just ...no.  
"Um...I'm fine. Thanks to you."

L tried to think of something to say. "Uh, it was no big deal," He replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Um. But it is. Thanks." Light muttered, suddenly realizing how CLOSE L was.

L nodded. "You're welcome." He looked around, hoping Light wouldn't get off his lap...  
Wait, what? Why would he want Light to stay on his lap?

Light smiled. This was very comfortable, in L's lap. He didn't want to stand up.  
Resisting the impulse to snuggle closer, he said, "Why, though? Why did you save me?"

"Because you're my friend," L answered. It was a cheesy answer, yes, but it was the truth.

Ah. Of course. This was the expected answer...but was that a flutter of disappointment?  
"Right. Do you...do you still want your whipped cream?" Light offered the can to L.

L couldn't help but ask, "What about your chips?" He stared at the can longingly, but didn't want to take it if Light didn't have a snack too.

Now L was being considerate. What was with him lately? Although, Light couldn't deny that he liked this side of the detective.  
"I think they fell down too. Oh yeah, there they are."  
The chips were lying a few feet away, but Light didn't want to stand up and get them. He was perfectly comfortable where he was.

L glanced at the potato chip bag. His hand wouldn't reach it, but...  
He took the whipped cream can from Light and leaned over, holding the can out towards the chip bag. He was able to pull the chips over using the whipped cream can. He picked the bag up, smiled triumphantly, and handed it to Light.

Stupid adorable panda man.  
"Thank you," Light said, taking the chips. "But does this mean I have to get up?"  
Uh-oh. Horrified, Light wished he could take his words back.

"You don't... HAVE to..." L didn't really mind having Light on his lap. In fact, it was kind of comfortable, really. Not that he was going to admit it or anything.

"Well, then I suppose I won't," Light said finally, leaning back against L.  
Was it just him, or the detective didn't want him to move, either?  
Unfortunately, just then Light heard footsteps coming toward the kitchen.

L heard the footsteps too. His eyes widened, but he didn't make any move to push Light off. Instead, he grew tense.

**A/N Dun dun duuun. Who's coming? :O **

**Take a guess if you'd like. ^^**


	3. Dirty Thoughts

**Whipped Cream**

**LxLight**

**Disclaimer: We do not own L or Light or Death Note in general. If we did, L and Light would be in passionate love and still alive.**

**A/N I must say, I'm surprised at the guesses. You'll see why in a second.**

Light knew it would look bad if he was caught in L's lap like this, but to be honest, he didn't care.

"Hey, guys, are-- um... I'll just go now..." With that, Matsuda backed away and left the kitchen.  
L stifled a sigh of relief. As long as it wasn't someone who had the brains to yell at them.

"Whew. You know, if that anybody else we would have everyone in here yelling and making a big deal," Light said, stretching.

"Yeah," L sighed in agreement. He stared at his whipped cream can and sprayed some of the white substance onto his finger and licked it off slowly.

Light watched L, practically drooling. Why did he have to DO that?

"L..." Light groaned. He looked away. "Don't do that!

"Do what?" L blinked at Light innocently.

"Just... that!" Light waved his hands. "You know what I mean!"

"Um... okay, sorry." L figured that Light meant lick the whipped cream off his finger. "Do you want me to get a bowl...?" But he didn't really want to get up.

To get a bowl, L would have to stand up. Out of the question.  
"Well...I suppose it's okay, but..." He trailed off.

L tilted his head again, striving to come up with a solution.  
The solution struck him like lightning. Except not as painfully.  
Tilting his head back, he squirt the whipped cream directly into his mouth.

Light's gaze was automatically drawn to L's mouth.  
"Mmm..." _Whipped cream...and L._ "He's doing it to me again..." Light muttered under his breath.

L, again, didn't seem to notice. His head was still tilted back, so he couldn't see Light anyways.

"L! Are you doing this on purpose? Quit it!" Then, an idea occured to Light and he smirked. "Let me see that whipped cream for a minute."

L tilted his head back down and stared sadly at his whipped cream can for a moment before holding it out to Light.

Light took the can and sprayed some on his finger. Hesitating, he wondered what L's reaction would be. Whatever.  
He procceeded to v-e-r-y slowly lick it off.

L watched Light SLOWLY lick the whipped cream on his finger... Mental images... L squirmed uncomfortably.

Light could he was having an effect on L. Good.  
"What's wrong?" His tone of voice was something akin to a purr.

"S-stop it." L could feel his face starting to get red. Stupid Light and his cute purr.

"Hm? You want me to stop?" Light leaned forward until his nose was almost brushing L's. "Why? Is this bothering you?"

L stared at Light with wide eyes, his face red. "Y-yes..." His mind was yelling, _Back up before I get any ideas!_ But he didn't say it out loud.

Light grinned. "Well? I'm waiting."

L squeezed his eyes shut and acted involuntarily. Before he could register what was happening, he pressed his lips into Light's.

**A/N *gasp* L kissed Light?!**

**What happens next, I wonder? Will Light return the kiss or push L away? **


	4. Silence

**Whipped Cream**

**LxLight**

**Disclaimer: We do not own L or Light or Death Note in general. If we did, L and Light would be in passionate love and still alive.**

**A/N …Smart reviewers are smart. X3**

Light froze, his eyes wide. Had L really just...? Yes. The pressure was real.  
He leaned forward slightly, returning the kiss.

L felt slightly surprised at the fact that Light had returned the kiss, but didn't show it. Instead, he kept his eyes closed and continued to kiss; he wasn't going to be the first to break away.

Ok, so he was kissing L. No big deal. Just-  
Whoa. This WAS a big deal.  
Knowing him, L was probably being stubborn and refusing to be the first one to back down. And normally, Light would hate to lose, but this wasn't a contest.  
He pulled away.

L blinked as Light pulled away, but didn't say anything. Instead, he looked away and stared at something... His gaze was aimed at the fridge. For no reason in particular, really; he just didn't want to look at Light.  
He just kissed his suspect.  
The Kira suspect.  
This was bad.

Now L was staring into space again. Light felt insulted. Had the kiss really been that bad? Was he disgusted?  
He slid off of L's lap and stood up.  
"Glad to know you hated it," he said angrily.

L was abruptly snapped out of space once more. He tilted his head at Light again. "I never said I hated it," He pointed out.  
He still didn't want to admit how much he liked it.

"Yeah. Whatever," Light snapped. "You know as well as I do that not a thing you say can be believed."

L winced. Ouch. Direct hit. He became silent; anything he said seemed to be used against him anyways.

Light knew he had probably said enough, but he couldn't seem to stop the words.  
"Silence, I thought so. You're certainly not denying it! Because it is the truth, isn't it?"

L tried to think of something to say, but he couldn't. Instead, he stared at Light in dismay, wondering if there was something he could do to make him shut up...

Light tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for an answer. "L. You had better say something, quick."

L blinked, instantly coming up with an idea. Instead of saying something, he slowly stood up, staring at Light for a moment. Then, without warning, he yanked on Light's tie and pulled his lips towards L's.

"Hgmmf!"Light said. Or something like it, anyway.  
So L hadn't been so disgusted after all...  
One of his hands tangled in L's hair, the other moving to his neck.

L took his grip off of Light's tie, not wanting to choke him. Instead, he placed his hands around Light's neck.

Light increased the pressure, thinking to himself that L had better not try to be the dominate one.

L decided to let Light be the more dominate one; he didn't want the genius angry at him again.

Light pushed L backwards, running his tongue along the detectie's lower lip.

L opened his mouth to allow Light entrance.

Light explored his mouth, shivering when his tongue met L's.

L let a little moan escape his mouth.

"Hey, um guys?" It was Matsuda AGAIN. Light wanted to kill him. Right when things were getting good, too.  
He reluctantly backed away.

L watched Light back away. The detective turned so that he was facing Matsuda. "What?" He asked monotonously, trying to pretend like he hadn't just been doing anything important.

"I...was just...well, your computer crashed."

L stared at Matsuda, almost disbelieving. "The... computer...?" Without the computer, he couldn't do research on Kira.

"Uh-huh. It just went boom."  
Light had the urge to punch Matsuda. They had clearly been doing something!

"Um... okay..." L was trying to figure out what to do; on one hand, he could fix his dear computer; on the other hand, he could make out with Light. He looked to Light for his opinion.

**A/N So, more questions, because I want to see if you guys can guess right AGAIN. X3**

**What will L do?**


	5. Yaoi

**Whipped Cream**

**LxLight**

**Disclaimer: We do not own L or Light or Death Note in general. If we did, L and Light would be in passionate love and still alive.**

**A/N Nothing to say this time.**

Light sighed. This was one decision he didn't want to make. He really wanted to get back to kissing L, but the data on the computer was important to the case, and if he ignored that fact L would start calling him Kira again.  
He shot a look at the detective, letting him know they could begin where they left off later.

L could pretty much tell what was going through Light's mind, so he turned and walked past Matsuda to the computer to attempt to fix it.

L was now examining the computer. Light turned to look at Matsuda. He was whistling and looking anywhere but at the two geniuses.

L blinked, figuring out that there was a virus. Now he had to delete it. He pulled up Norton Anti-Virus and watched as it started detecting the viruses on the computer, deleting them quickly. He also glanced at Matsuda, but then got bored and stared at Light instead as he waited.

Light examined his fingernails. This was Matsuda's fault. Definitely. But then again, wasn't everything?  
Walking closer to L, he looked over his shoulder. "Figured out the problem?"

"Apparently a virus attacked the computer," Answered L dully. Right as he said that, Norton Anti-virus finished cleaning the computer off. What ever Matsuda was doing popped back up again.

"Eeek!" Matsuda squeaked, covering the screen- but not before Light saw he had been downloading yaoi.  
"...Uh..." He was disturbed.

L didn't know what to be more scared of. The yaoi, or the fact that Matsuda squeaked. L glanced over at Light, who looked disturbed.

"Matsuda...why, exactly, are you looking at yaoi?" Light finally managed to say.

"And why on my computer?" L added, slightly agitated at the fact that the yaoi was now downloaded onto his computer.

"B-because..." Matsuda stammered. "Your computer is the fastest. And Aizawa kept looking over my shoulder and being creepy."

Light sighed into his hand. "Matsuda, I hope you realize that you are an idiot."

L didn't really care at this point. He was still hungry. "Come on, Light," He said, getting off subject. He stood up.

Thank god. They could escape from the idiot. And as an added bonus, he would -hopefully- get to be alone with L!  
"Yeah," Light said, practically leaping up.

L led the way into the kitchen again, lost in thought. When he entered the kitchen, he noticed that the whipped cream can and potato chip bag were both laying on the ground neglectfully.

Light smiled. The whipped cream-aaah images!- was just lying there. So were the chips.  
"So. Um, do you want...eh-heh..." He scratched his hair nervously.

**A/N Short chapter is short. ^^ …What do you think they will do? **


	6. Amazing

**Whipped Cream**

**LxLight**

**Disclaimer: We do not own L or Light or Death Note in general. If we did, L and Light would be in passionate love and still alive.**

**A/N Nothing to say this time.**

L stared at the whipped cream can for a moment, then wondered aloud:  
"I wonder if Light-kun would taste good with whipped cream."

Light gaped at the insomniac. "Wh-what did you just say?"

L turned towards Light. "You didn't hear me? I said, 'I wonder what Light-kun would taste like with whipped cream.'"

"N-no, I,uh, I heard you, but..." He swayed for a moment, then promptly collapsed.

L attempted to catch Light, but was too far away to keep him from hitting the floor. L winced slightly at the sound of the impact, then knelt by the Kira suspect, wondering how to revive him.

Light hit the ground with a thunk. He groaned softly. That hurt like hell.  
"I wish I knew CPR," He muttered to himself, racking his brain... he'd seen TV shows of people doing CPR. He should remember how.

L tilted his head to the side as he thought, biting carefully on his thumbnail. When people on TV did CPR, they most often did mouth-to-mouth. He wondered if that would work.  
Getting desperate, he decided it was worth a shot, and pressed his lips against Light's for the third time.

"Mm?" Something warm, and soft was pressed against his lips. Light reached up, eyes still closed, and put his arms around...was that a neck? He pulled L down.

L's eyes widened as he was pulled down; he'd thought Light was unconcious. But then, he didn't really care anymore, because they were kissing again, which L found he enjoyed.

Oh yes, this was good. Light was enjoying this kiss immensely. Perhaps too much.

"L..." Light mumbled. "I think you're amazing."  
What was that?! It had slipped out before he could stop himself.

L blinked, slightly puzzled. "...I think you're amazing, too, Light."

"...Really? I mean...um. I don't know what I mean." Why did he have to be all embarrased now?

L smiled the slightest bit. "You don't have to," He replied, lightly kissing Light's lips.

Light stared a L for a moment, feeling slightly shocked.  
"L..." He whispered. "I think that I-"  
And THAT was when Misa steamrolled into the room.

**A/N …PLOT TWIST. :D**


	7. Glue

**Whipped Cream**

**LxLight**

**Disclaimer: We do not own L or Light or Death Note in general. If we did, L and Light would be in passionate love and still alive.**

**A/N Aww. You're all upset at Misa. I don't know why, but that made me happy~ I don't like Misa either.**

L's eyes widened in shock, but he didn't even attempt to get off of Light. He slowly looked up at Misa.

_Thank you SO much Misa,_ Light thought sarcastically. The girl really knew how to ruin an important moment.  
"EEEEEEEEEEEE! RYUZAKI! GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND AND STOP MOLESTING HIM!"

L simply stared. _Your_ _boyfriend?_ He thought, but said nothing. Instead, he said, "I was not molesting him." Well, that was a stupid comeback.

"Whatever! Just get your creepy, gay self off of him!"  
Light put his arms around L possessively, hoping he wouldn't move.

L felt Light wrap his arms around him. Okay. So now he had a choice: pull himself away from Light, or face Misa's wrath.  
He chose the latter.  
"What if I don't want to?" He asked, raising an invisible eyebrow at Misa.

"OOH, RYUZAKI! I'm going to come over there and FORCIBLY get you off!" Misa raged, storming forward.  
Light was glad that L hadn't moved, but confused, too. Since when did Misa know what 'forcibly' meant?

L stared dully at Misa, pretending he didn't care, even though he was getting slightly worried. She was the second Kira suspect; if she really was the second Kira, she could kill him if he got in the way.

Light couldn't stand Misa at the moment. She just came in, interrupting his time with L, and now?  
"Misa, I don't think that's a good idea," he said after a few seconds.

Misa pouted. "Light? What do you mean? I thought you loved me."  
L wanted to sigh at Misa's stupidity, but he didn't; he stayed silent.

"Um, Misa...I do, really..." Light lied. He didn't want L to get mad at him and start ranting about how he was jeopardizing the case.

L knew he should be relieved that Light was sticking to the plan, and pretending to love Misa. But he wasn't. He was actually irritated instead.  
"Then get Ryuzaki off of you," Misa said, still looking sad. L ignored her annoying voice and continued to think.

"I can't," Light said immediately. "Because...um..." He searched desperately for an excuse, but came up blank. He looked at L, silently asking him to think of something.

"He's glued to the floor," L replied. It was all he could think of at short notice. Misa stared, confused.  
"So... you're trying to pull him up and... unglue him?" Misa asked, puzzled.  
"...Yes." Might as well go with it.

Light was quick to agree. "That's right!"  
Misa bounced forward. "Why don't I help?"

"Oh, t-that's okay, I can do it myself," L protested quickly.

"No, really, let me help," Misa said aggresively.  
Light groaned. This girl was making his life more difficult than it had to be.

L quickly sought out a way to get Misa to leave. "...Oh, wait, the glue wore off," L said, reluctantly getting off of Light.

Disappointed, Light also got up. "Yeah, it did..." He muttered. Was Misa really that stupid?  
"Ooook, Ryuzaki! What shall we do now, Light?" She asked, hooking her arm through his.  
Apparently so.  
Wait. _We?_

L silently sighed in relief. Then it registered. Misa had said '_we_.'  
And it seemed obvious that L wasn't part of the _we_.  
So L decided to speak up.  
"_WE_ still have a lot of work to do." He emphasized.

No. Way. There was no way that Light would willingly spend time with Misa.  
"Sorry, Misa, we have TONS of work to do. Very, very busy," he repeated, making sure he got the message through to her.

L watched Misa slowly comprehend what they were saying.  
"Can I help?" She asked, still clinging to Light.  
Of course she wanted to help. Because she just had to get in the way of everything.

"It's very difficult work, Misa. VERY difficult."  
Light wished Misa would get off of him. She was practically wrapped around his body.

Misa paused for a moment. "Well... then can I watch?"  
That almost sounded perverted. "Trust me, Misa, you really don't want to. Especially not if the Task Force is going to have a contest about how many days they can go without bathing again."

Misa pouted once more. "Awww. But we haven't been on a date in forever."  
Date? Where did that topic even come from? L narrowed his eyes and glared at the wall.

"..." How could he say, politely, that he didn't WANT to go on a date with her? "Well, I've been occupied with other things..."

"...What do you mean?" Misa asked. "You still have time for a date, right?"

"No, I really don't. I'm always busy doing other things." Light's mind was screaming, _PREFERABLY WITH L!!!_

"Oh..." Misa looked like she was gonna cry.

Oh no! What would Light do if she started crying? He didn't know how to handle crying girls!

"He can go on a date with you another time, maybe in a week or so," L said quickly. Even though he didn't like that thought.  
"...Okay. Bye, Light. Bye, Ryuzaki." Misa actually looked happy again. With that, she skipped out of the room.

Light sighed in relief. "Thank god." He looked over at L. "Now what?"

"I... don't know." L looked puzzled, as if trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"O-oh, well, um..."

L stared at the wall, his eyes glazed over as he once again went into a daze.

"L?" Light waited for a response anxiously. "L?! Are you alright?!" He grabbed the older man's shoulder and shook him gently.

L blinked abruptly and glanced over at Light. "W-what?"

"I asked if you were ok! You were just sitting there acting like you were in a coma or something!" Light took a deep breath and willed himself to calm down. "Don't worry me like that!"  
He asked himself silently, _why am I so concerned about him, anyway?_

"I'm fine," L replied slowly, blinking continually, as if willing himself not to go in a daze once again.

"Where do you go? I mean, you know, when you just phase out like that."

L tilted his head to the side the slightest bit as he thought. "Well... it depends," He answered.

"On?" Light asked curiously.

"Well, I guess what ever I'm thinking about," L said with a shrug.

"So, what were you thinking of just now?"

"Um... you," L admitted.

_Don't turn red, don't turn red_, Light chanted mentally. "Really? Wow...thinking about me how?"

L went into his daze again as he tried to bring the mental picture back up. "...Shirtless," He said slowly.

"Oh yeah? Does that mean you want to see me shirtless?" Light asked with a smirk.

"...Yes," L answered truthfully, turning to stare at Light.

"...Um..." Light avoided his eyes. "And so...?"

"...Are you shy?" L asked Light, unable to hold back a smirk.

"No!" Light regained his composure. Not that he had ever lost it. Really. "I'm not."

"Then prove it," L challenged.

**A/N Will Light accept the challenge? **


	8. Sticky

**Whipped Cream**

**LxLight**

**Disclaimer: We do not own L or Light or Death Note in general. If we did, L and Light would be in passionate love and still alive.**

**A/N Happy New Year~ Here's my New Year's gift to you: an update. ^^**

"Fine. I will," Light replied determinedly. He couldn't back down from a direct challenge.  
He decided to go slowly and see how L reacted. Slo-o-owly he reached for the first button of his shirt.

L watched intently, looking slightly irritated at the fact that Light was doing things real slow again.

"Like what you see?" Light asked teasingly as he started on the third button. "Or am I going too slowly for you?"

"..." L continued staring. "Too slow," He hissed.

Light smirked. "Well, then, how about you do it?" His fingers left the shirt as he waited for L to make his move.

L didn't hesitate. He practically sprang forward and quickly unbuttoned the rest of Light's shirt.

Now that was better! Light liked it when L was aggressive. He let his shirt drop to the floor, wondering what L would say.

L stared at Light's bare chest, staying silent. It raised the old, unanswered question back up: _What would Light-kun taste like with whipped cream?_

"Well? You've got that look in your eyes again, I see. Thinking of me again?"

"...Yup. And whipped cream, too," L answered. He actually wasn't lying this time.

"Oh really? And tell me, are you planning to follow up on those thoughts?" Light asked, pushing his hair back.

You tell me," L replied, reaching over and grabbing the whipped cream can.

"I'm assuming that is a yes," Light said.

L smirked slightly and sprayed some of the creamy substance on Light's chest.

Light shivered at the coldness, wondering if this was real.

L blinked as Light shivered. "You scared?" He mocked.

Light snorted. "Of course not."

L hesitated for a moment before licking some whipped cream off of Light's bare chest.

Wow. Just...wow. This felt surprisingly good. Of course, L was good with his tongue, because of all the sweets he ate, but-  
Oh no. Here came the perverted thoughts.

L trailed the tip of his tongue along Light's chest, making sure to follow the whipped cream.

"L..." Light sighed. He couldn't help it, it just felt really good.

L paused when he heard his name, but then continued licking the remains of the sweet white stuff off of Light's chest.

"Mmm..." Light grabbed L's shoulders and pulled him up until their lips met. Yes. He tasted like whipped cream.

L closed his eyes as Light kissed him.

L was so adorable, why did he have to be so adorable? It wasn't fair. Light couldn't fight his attraction. Not that he was trying.

L opened his eyes again and wrapped his arms around Light's neck, stroking the perfect, brunette hair.

Light broke the kiss and rested his head on L's shoulder. "You know what..." He mumbled.

"Hm?" L asked, his shoulder feeling warm from Light's chin resting on it.

"...Never mind. I forgot..." Light sighed. That was a lie. What he really had wanted to say was that he was happy, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. Not only did it sound corny, but L would probably laugh.

"...Okay." But L wasn't satisfied with that answer. It was going to bug him to the bitter end if Light didn't tell him what he'd wanted to say.

Light knew that look. L was trying to figure something out.

L stared at the wall and, as he had done at least ten times before, not that anyone counts, went into a daze.

"L! IF YOU DON'T-" Light made an effort to lower his voice. "If you don't stop doing that, you'll never get another kiss from me!"

L winced. That threat hurt more than it should. "I was just trying to figure out what you were going to say."

Light could see his threat had affected L. But strangely enough, he felt guilty. "Why do you care?"

"...I don't know. I guess... it just bothers me that I don't know what you're thinking..." L trailed off.

"...Really? Do you really want to know?" Light just hoped that L wouldn't pull the puppy dog eyed thing. If he did, he wouldn't be able to resist.

"Yes," L answered, staring at Light, waiting. He wanted to know.

"Well..." Light hesitated. "I was just going to say that I was, am, happy. That's all."

"...Oh." This answer didn't really satisfy L, but it was an answer, nonetheless, so he accepted it.

"What now? That was what I was going to say! What more do you want, for me to say that I l-" He snapped his mouth shut. He was not going to discuss this. Not now, not ever.

L stared, silently urging Light to continue what he was going to say, but saying nothing. He sorta knew what Light had been about to say. But Light hadn't said it.  
And that was the most important thing to L.

He knew this look, too. L wanted him to keep talking. "Not happening," he said out loud.

"..." L looked away. "Okay, fine."

**A/N Abrupt ending… So what happens next? ^^**


	9. Anger

**Whipped Cream**

**LxLight**

**Disclaimer: We do not own L or Light or Death Note in general. If we did, L and Light would be in passionate love and still alive.**

**A/N Thanks again to the reviewers. **

"Fine? What's with the silence all of a sudden?" This wasn't right. Light didn't want to yell at L. But his anger just came out of nowhere.

"I don't know. I just don't feel like talking," L answered calmly. Light's anger actually was making him feel hurt, but he didn't let it show. The pain was hidden deep, deep down.

Light continued to glare at him, although inwardly he was still shocked with himself for being so furious for no reason.

L looked away; the longer he stared at Light's glaring face, the more hurt he felt. He was slightly confused as to what he even did.

"Now you made mad! And I don't even know why!" Light fumed.

"I'm, er, sorry..." L wondered if it really was his fault. But he didn't dare ask Light, who looked angry enough to go and attack Tokyo like Godzilla right now.

"Rrr." Light crossed his arms over his bare chest. L was just so infuriating. Although it really wasn't his fault.

L decided that if Light was going to be rude, he should just go into his daze again. It's not like Light should care; especially when he was this angry.  
So L went into his own little world once more.

Light's temper finally got the better of him. "Damn it, L!" He said angrily, slapping the detective sharply.

L let out a small cry of surprise and pain. Wincing, he put a hand on the red slap-mark on his face. "What was that for?"

Light didn't know. Had he really just hit L for no reason? It was one thing to get into a fight, but...to just randomly hurt him? He wasn't that type of person.  
"I..."

L waited for an answer, the stinging feeling on the side of his face feeling painfully warm.

"...I guess that...I don't really have a reason," Light said at last. He was feeling a mix of guilt and regret. WHY had he hit L like that? He was his friend, after all, and he just...abused him!

Normally, L's logic would be "once for once" or "an eye for an eye", but for some reason he couldn't bring himself up to hitting Light back. Instead, he had an odd choking feeling in the back of his throat. He wasn't familiar with the feeling.

Light had expected to be kicked in the face, but instead L just stood there looking utterly depressed. Oh god, this was all his fault. "L...are you ok?" He asked tentatively.

"...Yeah," L murmured. More lies. He stared down at the ground, his messy, raven-colored hair shielding his eyes.

Great. Now Light felt like a horrible person. Not only had he hit the guy he might l- who was his closest friend, but now he'd made him upset. Nice work, he thought to himself sarcastically.

L continued to stare at the floor, pretending to be interested in the ladybug that scurried across the tiles.

"L! Will you look at me?"

"Why? So you can slap me again for no reason?"

"I'm...I'm sorry. Alright? I didn't mean it!"

"..." L looked up only the slightest bit, but his eyes were still hidden.

"It was a stupid thing for me to do," Light continued. He took a deep breath. "Are you going to hate me, now? It won't happen again."  
"...I don't hate you." L looked up all the way and stared at Light; the warm feeling on his face was still there, but it was dulling down some.

"That's good. I don't want you too." Light was relieved. What would he do if L did hate him? Wait, why did he even care?

L still had a question. "Do... do you hate me?"

**A/N I always end with a question. XD Hm, what will Light's answer be?**


	10. Jokes

**Whipped Cream**

**LxLight**

**Disclaimer: We don't own L or Light or Death Note in general.**

**A/N I'm using WordPad today instead of Microsoft Word... stupid other computer. Oh well. On with the show~ Er... fanfic~**

**From the last chapter:**

_L still had a question. "Do... do you hate me?"_

**Now, the continuation:**

"WHAT?" Light asked loudly, then lowered his voice. "No! Of course not!"

L blinked... Light didn't hate him. He smiled his awkward smile, happier now.

Now L had that adorable little smile, and he was so cute. "Um...It looks better," Light said, carefully resting a hand on L's cheek. "But I want to know, why would you think that I hated you?"

L hesitated, before replying, "Well, first you yelled at me, and then you hit me... that seemed like good enough proof."

"No...don't think that. I couldn't hate you, I don't think, even if I wanted to."

"Why not?"

"...Just...because." Light bit his lip.

So there was no reason. Then was it even that believable? L looked down again, knowing that he was about to go in a daze.

"You think I'm lying," Light said flatly.

"...Maybe..."

"L." Light grabbed the man's shoulders. "Look into my eyes. Do I look like I'm lying?"

L stared deep into Light's eyes. Why did those caramel-colored eyes comfort him so? "...No."

Light smirked, satisfied. "There you go, then."

L smiled the slightest bit; he could believe Light. And it took alot for L to believe someone.

"I believe we were in the middle of something...?" Light began hopefully.

"...You want to start?" L suggested.

"If you want me too," Light said, before pulling L toward him for a kiss.

L closed his eyes as he was pulled into the kiss.

Light liked it when L was in control, but hey, this was good too. Light pushed L against the wall.

L winced the slightest bit. Ow. But he didn't mind the pain _so _much.

Light drew back. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Answered L, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm fine."

"That's good..." Light said awkwardly. To ease the tension (which maybe only he was feeling) he decided to make a joke.  
"So, L, how do you feel about whips and such?"  
_Wow, what a FANTASTIC comment. Aren't you a comedian?_ His mind told him sarcastically. _Because that was epic failage. _  
Light told that snide little voice to shut the hell up.

"..." L stared. "I... don't know." Twitch.

"Aha..." Light cleared his throat. L looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

L struggled to get himself to calm down. "...Why?" He finally asked.

"It...was meant as a joke..." Light said hastily, all the while wondering now about L...and whips...  
In short, even more innapropriate thoughts.

"...Oh." L stopped having his short spasm attack.

"Yeah. But you looked pretty freaked out," Light said after a moment.

"I didn't know it was a joke," L said, defending himself quickly.

"Oh, that's right, you take everything literally. But did it really bother you that much? The idea?"

"...I guess so. I don't really know why," Answered L with a shrug.

Well, it's not like I would do that anyway..." Light muttered.

L twitched the slightest bit again. Mental images.

"What if I was serious about it, though? And I wanted to? Would you?" Light asked him now.

**A/N Mwahaha. I'm randomly ending it here. But... what do you think L's answer will be? (Or what do you want it to be? X3)**


	11. MORE Jokes

**Whipped Cream**

**LxLight**

**Disclaimer: We do not own L or Light or Death Note in general. If we did, L and Light would be in passionate love and still alive.**

**A/N I want to make sure you guys understand this: As far as we know (meaning me and Nikkia), there will be no lemon in this story. If we ever did decide to do a lemon, I'd put a warning and stuff. So don't worry. xD Besides, I'd be forced to put it on mature.**

**(Oh, and to the readers who WANT a lemon, don't count on one, because as I said, we aren't planning on making one.)**

**  
**"..." L was supposed to answer this question? Even thinking about it made his face red. "Yes," He answered slowly.

Light couldn't help the grin on his face. "That's...good to know..." He moved closer to L.

L turned a bit redder than before. "What are you...?"

L's face was red, and he couldn't be any cuter. "What do you think I'm doing?" Light kissed him again.

"Um..." L pretty much knew, but he didn't want to say it, so instead, he just stared at Light with a red face.

"Come on, aren't you going to answer?" Light poked L in the stomach.

"...What do you want me to say?" L couldn't help but ask.

"I don't know, anything! Just so it's not so quiet!"

"Um..." L thought for a moment. He could attempt a joke. Not that it would be funny. "Knock, knock?"

Light couldn't believe this. "Who's..there..."

L hadn't thought that far ahead, actually. "Misa?"

Oh, no. The last thing Light wanted was to hear about Misa. "I don't want to talk about her!"

"Oh... sorry." L's first attempt at a joke was a fail. He sighed.

"Yeah, whatever. It's fine." Light perched on the counter.

L stared, puzzled. That failed joke had made Light seem miserable or something.  
_See, this is why you shouldn't tell jokes_, A part of him said.  
L agreed silently.

Things had been going pretty well, until L just HAD to mention that...blonde bimbo! yes, you heard correctly.  
"Stupid L...so clueless about what and what not to mention..." Light said under his breath.

L wondered why it had so much of an effect on Light. He really was confused.  
Also, he was now completely sure to never tell a joke again.  
L sat in his crouch, his feet tired; he still had his back against the wall that Light had earlier pushed him into.

L was back to sitting (if it could even be called that.) Why exactly did Light find this awkward looking insomniac so cute?  
"You are aware that you're socially retarded, right?"

L glanced over at Light. "Of course I am." That was the best answer he could think of.

"Well, so you know in the future, it's completely wrong to mention someone's (unwilling) girlfriend. Especially when they want to make out."

So that's why Light was so upset. "...I apologize," L murmured, staring down at the ground.

"Mmhm. I'm sure you can guess how you could make it up to me?"

"..." L felt his face go red once more.

Light had to laugh. At the slighest mention of kissing, L got embarrased. Maybe that partly explained why he l- liked L.

L felt even more embarrassed when Light laughed; he felt like he was being laughed at. Actually, he most likely was being laughed at.

"What is that face for?"

"...You're laughing at me."

"Well...I guess I am. But I can't help myself. You're funny."

L tilted his head. He was... funny? And he hadn't even told a joke.  
For some reason, this was reassuring news.

"Satisfied?"

"...Yes," L replied, feeling strangely smug.

"Good. Now come here." Light ordered.

L walked up to Light and climbed onto the counter next to him.

L had actually listened to him? Shocker. Light was glad to be back next to him. "What do you say we continue? Or are you going to get embarrassed again?"

"...Depends how far we go." L stared at Light, curiosity in his gaze, as if expecting an answer.

**A/N What is with me and abrupt endings that leave you reviewers to come up with what happens next in your head before I post the next chapter?**

**Long rhetorical question is long. owo**

**Oh, and sorry if it seems like L is OOC… His personality is so hard for me to adapt to. xD; If you have any ideas for how I can make my L skills more IC, please mention them. Thank you. owo**


	12. Test

**Whipped Cream**

**LxLight**

**Disclaimer: We do not own L or Light or Death Note in general. If we did, L and Light would be in passionate love and still alive.**

**A/N This chapter will make all the pervy fangirls out there go wild. ^^**

"..." It was Light's turn to be embarrassed. "I'll leave that up to you..."

L smirked. His mind chanted, _Hypocrite_. He ignored it. "Are you sure?"

Light felt slightly nervous, but hid it. Nodding, he replied, "Yes. I am."

L decided to test Light out. He leaned into Light, pushing all his weight onto the straight A student. **(A/N Nikkia: LAWL. Test Light out? Sounds like he's buying a car, or something...)**

Surprisingly, L wasn't that heavy. Light wondered what exactly he was doing, but decided not to ask. After all, he had told him whatever he wanted.

L was annoyed at the fact that he wasn't heavy enough to push Light over, so he pushed harder.

"Oof!" Light fell backwards, L still on top of him.

L smiled triumphantly, as if knocking Light over would earn him an award or something.

Light had to know. "What was the point of that?" He asked, staring up at L.

L stared down at Light, no longer smiling. "Hmm... I guess I wanted to see if I had the ability to overpower you."

Light fought to keep from blushing again. "I guess you did then..." Besides, it wasn't like he had been resisting.

"...Yes..." L now knew that, to overpower Light, he had to push him down real hard. How this information would help him, he didn't know.

"Are we going to do nothing all day?" Light asked, impatient now that L's weird little test was over.

"Are you saying that all we've been doing today is nothing?" L asked, looking slightly upset.

"What? No, of course not!" Light reached up to rub L's back.

L flinched away, as if Light's hand was deadly. Apparently Light smacking him in the face was still fresh on his mind.

Light let his hand drop back onto the counter with a thump. "Back to this? I already told you that I'm sorry and that it won't happen again!" Well...not unless he was provoked.

"I know..." L murmured. It wasn't like he could help it; he had instinctively flinched away because of the memory. Why it had come back up then, he didn't know.

Stupid L, with his abused puppy look. Now Light felt guilty. He hadn't even done anything this time!

L backed up so that he wasn't on top of Light anymore.

Light just couldn't win, could he? Deep breath. Do NOT punch the panda. "What do you think I'm going to do, kick you out a window?" Light demanded, sitting up.

"...No." L stared at Light. "I just figured that you wouldn't want me on top of you."

"Huh?" That was it? "What made you think that I minded?"

"I don't know. _Did_ you mind?"

"What I _mind_ is you moving!"

"Sorry... Do you want me to go back on top of you?"

It occured it Light that if anyone was listening to their conversation through the door, they would get the wrong idea. "Do whatever you want."

"Hm... okay." L climbed off the counter.

Light was hurt, and he was sure it showed. L didn't want to be near him... He remained sitting, staring at the wall.

L walked over to where the whipped cream can lay. He picked it up again and stared at it, as if trying to decide what to do with it. After a moment, he walked back to the counter.

Light could see L moving out of the corner of his eye, but ignored him.

L clambered onto the counter again. He noticed that Light was ignoring him. Oh well.  
The detective sprayed whipped cream on his finger and licked it off, as he had done earlier before he'd been interrupted by Light.

Noo! L was back to the licking again! Light turned to face him, wondering if he was intentionally teasing him.

It was L's turn to ignore Light. Honestly, he hadn't started out licking it on purpose.  
But now his intention was entirely different.  
So he licked the whipped cream even slower.

Light stared at him hungrily. "L...if you know what's good for you, then you'll stop. Immediately."

Light's words had t

he opposite effect on L. Because now the insomniac was curious as to what Light would do if he continued. So he proceeded licking the whipped cream slowly.

"I'm warning you." Light moved closer. "This is your last chance."

Interested, L continued licking the whipped cream off his finger.

"You had your chance," Light said, lunging forward. He crashed against L, and they fell off of the counter.  
The first thought that entered Light's dazed brain was for the poor, abused floor.

L actually felt his life flash before his eyes before he slammed into the tiled floor. He made a small grunting sound at the impact.  
Ow.

_That sound was utterly adorable...but that's not important_, Light mentally scolded himself. He had to make sure L was still alive!  
"Oops. I didn't mean for that to happen...are you alright?" He panted.

"...Yeah. I suppose I got what was coming to me." L sat up and rubbed the back of his head. He felt like he was getting accidentally beaten up today.

Had L actually just admitted that, or was this a hallucination? "I didn't think we would fall off..."

L attempted to nod, but his vision swam slightly, so he stopped and winced. A slap on the face plus a blow against the floor equals pain.

"Oh god..." Light put an arm around L's shoulders, in case he fell back down. "Are you...bleeding?" He did not like blood.

"...I don't... think so..." L struggled to stay concious, but darkness was starting to seep at the edges of his vision slightly.

"Oh god...what can I do? Can you see me? How many fingers am I holding up?" Light's words rushed together as he extended three fingers, waiting anxiously for an answer.

"Um... 6?" That was impossible, really, but that was how many L was seeing.

"That's it, I'm taking you to see Watari." The old man would know what to do, right? Light moved to pick L up.

"Nng... but I'm fine..." L argued weakly.

"No, you are not! You might have gotten seriously hurt, or something!" He picked L up.

L opened his mouth to protest again, but then he closed it and gave up. No matter what he said, Light would take him to Watari.

**A/N SO. Odd question, but what do you think will happen to L? Do you think he's seriously injured, or that he just suffers a little bump to the head?**


	13. Amnesia

**Whipped Cream**

**LxLight**

**Disclaimer: We do not own L or Light or Death Note in general. If we did, L and Light would be in passionate love and still alive.**

**A/N …I can't think of anything to say, so I randomly would like to tell you guys something embarrassing that happened today. **

**I was in Spanish class, and decided to begin putting this together. As I was doing so, I was pretending to pay attention. The teacher was talking about which syllable is said the loudest in Espanol. **

**I was so bored that I forgot to pay attention, and suddenly he was hanging over me. He actually PEERED at the screen, which had THIS story on it, and I turned red. Then he casually said, "Good bye." And shut the laptop screen. Afterwards, he just walked away. **

**After that, I packed my laptop away and decided to pay attention. Ugh. Teachers are so nosy sometimes. (I didn't get in trouble or anything, so I don't think he saw anything bad.)**

Light walked out of the kitchen, looking down at L. He flushed. He was holding him bridal style.

L didn't realize he was being carried in bridal style; he was staring straight up at the ceiling, which was spinning like a carousel. Slightly cringing, he turned his attention on something else, which happened to be Light's face.

"Um...Watari is in the surveillance room, right?" Light mumbled distractedly.

"Yeah, I think so," Replied Matsuda, turning to look at them.  
Upon sight of the way Light was holding L, Matsuda promptly had a nosebleed.

"Alright then," Light said, glaring at Matsuda for a moment before crossing to the room and throwing ope

n the door.

Watari turned and stared for a long moment at Light and L. "...What happened?"

"...We fell off of the counter, I landed on top of L, and he hit his head."  
Oops. He'd forgotten to say Ryuzaki. Oh well.

"How hard did he hit it?" Watari asked, narrowing his eyes.

Light didn't like the glare he was getting. "...Hard. He couldn't tell me how many fingers I was holding up..." He hugged L closer to his body.

"..." Watari was staring at L now, not responding.

Light ducked his head to look at L once more. He wished he would say something.  
"Well..." Watari said finally, "There might be a drop in IQ, if he was hit hard enough. L, how do you feel?" He then continued to glare at Light, muttering, "All his fault..."

"...L is for ladybug..." L murmured, shifting in Light's arms.

Light's eyes widened. "...L? L?! Are you alright?!"

The letter L was ringing in L's ears, as if someone was shouting it at him. He didn't reply this time, feeling confused.

"L! L!" Light yelled, ignoring Watari. "What's wrong?"

"Who's L?" L finally asked, agitated and working out that someone must be called L or something.

"You're L." Light said slowly.

"...I am?" Well, that would explain why they'd said 'L' about a million times.

"Yes. You're L. You know, the world's greatest detective?"

"...World's greatest detective...?" Like Sherlock Holmes?

"That's right. Because you're a genius." Light paused for a moment, wondering how much L knew. "Who am I? How old am I? Why are we chained together? Do you know who he," a gesture towards Watari," is?"

L cringed. Too many questions. But actually, one of the questions could be answered. "Judging by your appearance, I would guess you're around 17?" He said, tilting his head up to stare at Light.

Light smiled. "Yeah." He sat down in a chair, refusing to put L down. He liked holding him.  
Watari would not be ignored any longer. "L! Do you want me to lock him up? This might be part of his plot to kill you! He might be Kira, after all!"  
Light scowled at him.

"...Kira...?" L stared at Watari for a moment, before glancing at Light again. "Is that your name?"

"I am _not_ Kira!" Light growled. Then, in a slightly softer tone," No, it's not. My name is Light."

"Oh." L tried to figure this out. He had little information about anything so far; all he really knew was that he was L, the guy holding him was Light, and Light was 17.  
That didn't seem to be enough.

"L, I'm so sorry," Light groaned into the detective's hair. "This is all my fault...what have I done to you?"

L tilted his head to the side, listening to Light's words. "It's okay... I think..." He wasn't sure what had happened, but he was going to accept the apology, because Light sounded upset.

"It's not! You don't remember anything! Do you...remember when we kissed?"  
Watari looked horrified.

"..." L squinted as he thought hard. "No," He admitted.

"...I guess, then, that there's no point in telling you what I've been thinking about, trying to figure out, all day. I can't believe you don't remember anything..." Light sighed.

L squeezed his eyes shut and struggled to remember something, anything. But no memories entered his thoughts, so he opened his eyes again, defeated.

"L. Do you or do you not want Light arrested?" Watari pressed.  
Light seethed. _Shut up, old man!_

"...Why would he be arrested? Did he do something bad?" L stared at Watari curiously.

Watari frowned. "Of course he did! He tried to kill you, I'm sure of it!"  
Light finally lost it. "If I was trying to kill him, which I'm not, then I wouldn't push him off the kitchen counter! I'd throw him out a window or something!"

L winced at the thought of being thrown out a window. But Light's logic seemed right; he pieced two and two together and easily figured that he must've been pushed off a kitchen counter a few minutes ago.  
"No. I don't want him arrested," L replied simply, snuggling closer into Light.

Light sighed in relief. Watari wouldn't hesitate to throw him into a cell. "But if you don't remember anything, then the investigation won't be going anywhere..." He mused aloud. "Not that that's important right now, or anything!"

"...I'm sorry..." L felt like it was his fault for some reason. Losing his memories. He couldn't even remember who the old man who kept asking if he wanted Light arrested was.

Ordinarily, L would have accused him of being Kira (multiple times) over that last remark. "Don't apologize! Like I said before, it's my fault. Stupid whipped cream...at least you're still as smart as ever. At least, I think you are."

The whipped cream comment puzzled L, but he decided it wasn't that important right now. "...Is there any thing especially important that I should remember?" He asked after a moment.

There were many. The reason why Light was shirtless, for one. But he wasn't going to talk about that in front of Watari. And there was- no.  
"A lot."

"Like what?" L wanted to remember, and he was hoping that some key information would return his memory. It seemed logical enough.

"Depends on what you want to know. Stuff about the case? Or...personal things?" Light coughed and jerked his head toward the old man, hoping L would tell him to leave.

L watched Light gesture towards Watari with his head._ I wonder if I have control against the old man... _L thought, turning towards him.  
"Um, could you please leave us alone for a bit?"

Watari looked unhappy, but he mumbled, "Of course," and walked out.  
Light supposed it was time for him to put L down, though he didn't want to. "You can stand, right?"

"...Most likely." L got off of Light and stood, staring at Light. "So, did you want to tell me something that he couldn't hear?"

"Um. Yeah." His face was turning red, wasn't it? "Just, before we fell off the counter- we were kissing. Like, a lot." He sounded like an idiot!

"..." Okay. So... they were gay then? L had to piece more things together now. "So, do we love each other or something?"

Light let out a sound as though he was being strangled, and covered his face. "I don't know about you, but...I-I might," he said into his hands, hoping L wouldn't hear him.

L, feeling depressed, murmured, "I don't know about me either..." This was all so confusing, even for "the world's greatest detective."  
He just wanted to remember everything. He just wanted to figure out if he loved this boy or not. He just wanted his life back.

L was looking like the sky had fallen in. "L? What's wrong now?" Light wanted to know, resting a hand on the detective's shoulder.

"I just wish I could remember everything... because now I just don't know what's going on..." It was true. L felt like he'd landed on a foreign land and couldn't speak anyone's language.

"I'm sorry. I want to help you get your memory back, but I don't know what to do."

"..." L thought for a moment. "Well, if getting hit in the head knocks my memories out, will doing it again knock them back in?" It sounded stupid, like something you'd see in a cartoon. But L was desperate.

"What? ...I doubt it. The chances of that actually working are pretty low..." Where had L gotten that from, a movie? What else worked in movies?

"Yeah, you're right." L put a hand on his forehead and closed his eyes in an attempt to think of an answer.

"Well..." Light said slowly. "I think I might..." Without warning, he pulled L into his arms and kissed him.

L's eyes widened as Light pulled him into a kiss. But after a moment, he closed his eyes. Had this been an attempt to bring his memories back?  
He felt even more depressed at the fact that it hadn't worked.

Light had a feeling this wouldn't work, but that didn't stop him from enjoying himself.

As Light kissed L, the detective couldn't help but wonder: Did he love Light? It would explain the odd feeling in his chest, but he wasn't sure; if only he had his memories so he could know.

One of Light's hands wandered up L's back, pulling him closer.

L opened his eyes the slightest bit. He was surprised by how good this feeling was-- maybe he did love Light.

Light's eyes opened, and he saw L looking back at him.

L stared at Light and broke away from the kiss. He felt guilty about doing it, but he just didn't know what was going on.  
Sighing, L turned his gaze downward so he didn't have to look at Light.

Light leaned against the wall. "L?" He asked softly. "Are you uncomfortable kissing me?"

"..." L didn't want to answer that question. It was the type of inquiry where the answer would sting like an angry wasp.  
But he knew that staying silent might hurt more. So, reluctantly, he replied, "Kind of..."

"...Oh..." Light told himself that L didn't really mean it, that it was only because he had no memory, but it hurt all the same.  
He turned away from L.

L winced. Maybe he just should have lied and said that he was comfortable with it. But that might've been answered with another kiss, which L wasn't that comfortable of because he wasn't sure whether he loved Light or not.  
L's head hurt.

L looked like he was in pain now. Light didn't want to care. He wanted to make himself believe that L didn't matter. But he couldn't. "Do you have a headache or something?" He asked, still not looking at him.

"...A bit. It's okay, I'll be fine." L looked away and stared at the security cameras. He could see a bunch of men sitting around and talking. He wondered who they were.

Light followed L's gaze. "That's the Task Force. They're probably wondering where we are. Uh-oh...My dad looks really angry..."

"Your dad's part of the task force?" Well there was an interesting bit of information. L glanced over at Light curiously.

Light nodded stiffly.

"...Maybe we should go meet them before they get suspicious," L suggested.

"Fine," Light said dully, leading the way out of the room.  
"There you are!" Matsuda exclaimed. "You two were gone for so long!"

L stared at Matsuda, then glanced over at the rest of the Task Force. He tilted his head in confusion, struggling to remember who they were and failing.

"Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi," Light purposely used all of their names and looked directly at each of them as he spoke. That way, if L was paying attention, which Light suspected he was, he would know them. "You can get back to work, there's no need to be worried.  
"You sure, Ryuzaki?" Matsuda spoke up again.

Matsuda was staring right at L. Maybe he was talking to him? Just in case… "Yes, Matsuda. I'm sure." L felt pride in knowing their names for some reason. Maybe because it just gave him more knowledge of his surroundings.

Light was glad L hadn't questioned the use of his alias.  
"L, have you found a pattern in the killings yet?" Soichiro wanted to know.

Oh great. Why'd he have to ask a question L couldn't answer? "No, not yet," L replied calmly. Well, it wasn't a lie. Or, if he had found a pattern, he couldn't remember it.

"We're working on it," Light said quickly. "In fact that's what we were going to do. Right, L?"

"Right," L agreed quickly. "That was exactly what we were going to do."

Light sat down in his chair, then looked at L.

L, slightly confused as to what Soichiro had meant by "the pattern of killings," sat down in his chair in the same position Light was sitting.

"L!" Light hissed. "Don't sit liked that!"

L glanced over at Light, confused. "Why not?"

"Because you never did before! If you do it now, the Task Force will realize something is up!"

"Uh, okay. How am I supposed to sit?"

"..." Light glanced at the Task Force, who weren't paying them any attention, and then awkwardly demonstrated.

L observed the way Light was now sitting, then tried it out for himself. It actually didn't feel as uncomfortable as it looked.

Light smiled at L, then fell sideways, off of the chair. "I haven't had much practice at this," he said, getting back up.

L smiled slightly in reply. His mind was nagging at him, wondering why he sat like this in the first place; but he let the question slide. If he regained his memories soon, then he would know the reason again.

"Well, you may not have your memory, but at least your deduction skills are up forty percent," Light said sarcastically as he began to type.

L felt even more confused now that Light had said that. But he decided to just ignore the comment and figure out what they were supposed to do.  
Apparently figure out the pattern of the killings.  
But what killings? L stared at the computer screen, vainly trying to remember.

L looked completely lost. "You have no idea, do you?"

"...No..." L sighed, irritated at the fact that his "genius" mind couldn't remember anything.

"I suppose I should tell you...well, Kira is a murderer who somehow kills by heart attack. At first, he killed criminals, but now seems to be targeting businessmen. Before, your suspect-" Light stopped, reluctant to tell L about his suspicion.

L sat trying to register all this. It didn't take long; it was kind of de'ja'vu-ish, learning this stuff, although it didn't fully bring memory back.  
"My suspect what...?" L stared at Light curiously; the reluctance made him suspicious. "Was me," Light finished. "You locked me up in solitary confinement. That's why we're chained together. So you can keep an eye on me."  
"...Oh." Interesting. So, the person L had been making out with (well, at least that was what Light said) was the suspect. Hm...  
"Did I have any other suspects?" L tried to stifle the hope in his voice.  
"...Misa..." Light said quietly.  
"...Misa...?" L tilted his head to the side inquiringly.  
Light made a face. "My girlfriend."

This barely made any sense to L. His "boyfriend" was the suspect... and the other possible suspect was his "boyfriend"'s girlfriend...  
"I wanted to break up with her, but you insisted we stay together..."

"Why would I do that?"

Light raised his eyebrows. "For 'the good of the investigation.' It's a 'necessary sacrifice,' remember? Oh, wait, you don't."

Blink. Blink. L was getting so tired of not knowing what was being said. It was incredibly irritating and depressing.  
"..." He sighed. "Can you just tell me what we're supposed to be doing right now?" "Um...working?"

L stared at Light, looking as lost as if he was in an impossible maze made of steel, unclimbable fences.

"Comparing times of death, things like that..." They hadn't gotten much work done in the last day, and Light honestly didn't feel like it. If he had said that out loud to L before, he would either once more be facing Kira accusations, or, if L was in a bad mood, flat on his back with a bruise on his face.

"Okay." L had a small sense of what was going on; he started typing on the laptop, pulling up data and such.

Light halfheartedly typed a few words, then gave up and stared at the wall instead.

At first, L tried to ignore the fact that his partner had stopped working. But it soon got on his nerves that he, the one with the brain damage, was the only one attempting to figure out the pattern of killings.  
"What are you doing?"

"I don't know...I can't concentrate."

"Why not?" L turned towards Light, prying his eyes off the computer screen.

"Because..." He might as well tell the truth. "I keep thinking about earlier..."

L stared at Light, curiosity sparking in his eyes.

"You know...in the kitchen..." Light said, embarrased.

"Er..." Sadly, L did not know. He literally felt furious with himself.  
"Never mind..." Light rested his chin on his hand. "Don't worry about it."

L rested his elbow on the table and put his hand on his forehead, sighing.

"By the kitchen, I meant when we were, uh, kissing." Light said at last.

"Right. Oh."

"Well, what do you want me to say?" It felt like L had said that before.

"I don't know!"

"Er... I'm sorry?"

"Whatever. It's my fault you don't remember anything anyway."

"...Then is it your responsibility to bring my memories back?"  
"...I guess. But how should I do that?"

"It's your responsibility to figure that out too," L pointed out.

"L. Stop it. I mean it." Light said irritably.

"Stop it? What exactly am I doing? I'm just stating facts."

"You are beginning to annoy me, is what you are doing," Light said through gritted teeth.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" L asked.

"L. You're asking for it," Light slowly turned to face him.

L smirked slightly. "Oh, really?"

"You're not going to stop, are you?" Light tensed.

"Not unless you make me." Apparently the wiping of L's memories caused him to doubt Light's ability to stop L from making fun of him.

Light just couldn't seem to understand that tackling people gets them hurt.  
Forgetting all about the previous incident, he tackled L.  
Who was slammed into the table.

L let out a yelp as the back of his head crashed into the table.  
Bam.  
Darkness swallowed him whole.

**A/N This had to be the hardest chapter to make… I couldn't find a place to put a break, so I just kinda… yeah. =w= **

**I hope you guys enjoy, because my hands are now KILLING me… and I still haven't finished Algebra homework. *sigh* **

**Review, so that all this hard work wasn't for nothing! :D**


	14. Hypothetics

**Whipped Cream**

**LxLight**

**Disclaimer: We do not own L or Light or Death Note in general. If we did, L and Light would be in passionate love and still alive.**

**A/N Happy Valentines Day~ Here's my gift to all you reviewers out there: an update. ^^ **

Damn it! Light was so stupid! He jumped up, cursing under his breath.

"W-what happened?" Aizawa ran over at the sound of the crash.

"I...kind of tackled him. Again. And he hit his head. Again."

Aizawa stared. "Do you want me to get Watari?"

"Yeah...I suppose you should." Light leaned forward, trying to see how much damage had been done.

Aizawa hurried off. About a minute later, Watari came in, muttering about how he swore Light was doing this on purpose.

"Uuuh..." There was blood. Oh yes, lots of blood. "He needs to go to the hospital, doesn't he?" Light asked worriedly.

"Yeah, he's gonna need stitches," Watari said. He gently picked L up. "Can you hold his head up?"

"Alright." He held L's head up, fingers tangling in the hair and blood. "I hope he's okay..."

So the two carried L's fairly limp body into the car and Watari drove him to the emergency room.

Light would have laughed at the look on the nurse's face if the situation hadn't been very serious.

So L was given stitches and stuff... Blahblahblah...  
And then he became conscious again after a bit. And not as confused.

"L?" Light asked cautiously. "Are you ok? Can you remember who I am?"

"...Of course I remember who you are. You're Light," L said, staring at Light cautiously. His head felt numb.

"You have your memory back! That's great!" Light had the sudden, unexplainable urge to hug him.

"..." L contemplated this. All he remembered was falling off the counter. "I lost my memory? I thought I blacked out after I fell..."

"No, you-" Light realized that L wouldn't know about his confession, that he thought he might- "You don't remember," Light whispered.

"I don't remember what?" L tilted his head to the side and stared at Light.

"Just something I said to you. It isn't a big deal."

"It's a big deal if I forgot," L protested. He really wanted to know, and was ready to pull out Kira accusations if Light didn't tell him.

"..." Light wanted to make it clear he didn't plan on telling.

"Is it something about you being Kira?" L asked.

"No! It's not! Look, I- I said that I thought I might love you, alright?!" Light yelled, turning away in embarrassment.

L felt his face get red and immediately wished he could take back what he'd said about Light possibly being Kira.  
But there was a might in the sentence. And the might was like the thorn that poked at him in the hay stack.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Now L was going to go on and on about how this was all a plot to make him let down his guard. STUPID!

"...Why 'might'?" L finally asked.

_Why? Because..._ "If you don't return my feelings, then there's no point." L didn't, of course. So Light could just tell himself that he didn't _really_ love L, that the rejection didn't matter.

"And what if I do?" L wondered, staring at Light's back.

"..." Light could feel his mouth hanging open. "Eh?"

"Hypothetically speaking, what if I do?" L rephrased the question.

"Hypothetically, then there wouldn't be a problem..."

"Hypothetically, if you _were_ Kira, it would be a big problem... Hypothetically."

...You are always going to think that, so even if you did return the feelings, a relationship would be impossible."

It was true. L knew it was. But it didn't stop him from wishing it wasn't. He didn't reply this time; he was done with hypothetically speaking, and he wasn't sure how to truthfully answer this question.

"Well?" Light said impatiently.

Great. Light expected an answer.  
"...Every hypothetical thing I said, except for the last one, is true."

"You mean...so...oh my god!"

L's face turned a light shade of red and he looked away.

"Are you serious? Or- you're tricking me, aren't you?" Light asked darkly.

"Yeah, because admitting my love to you will get you to confess you're Kira," L said sarcastically. "No, I'm not tricking you."

"..." Light smiled.

L's face became a darker shade of red at Light's smile. He didn't know why he couldn't stop blushing, but it was just making him feel more embarrassed... which ultimately made him blush more.

"So, uhm, ahem, what now?" Light asked after clearing his throat.

"Well, I'd like to know why I have stitches in the back of my head."

"You hit your head on the table."

"How?"

"I tackled you...again." Light muttered.

"Oh." It made sense now.

"Yeah, and before that, Watari kept ranting and raving about how I was trying to kill you because you hit your head both times and that I was Kira, and do you really believe that?!" Light asked unnecessarily fast.

L blinked and thought hard. The only tackle he remembered was when Light was playing around because L had been agitating him.  
"No, I don't believe it. And anyways, Kira wouldn't be as stupid as to blow his cover by tackling his archenemy to the ground."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"No, but tackling me twice was."

"Sorry. I know," Light admitted.

"That's okay... did we get any farther on the case?" L changed the subject.

"Er, no. No we did not. I couldn't concentrate." Light braced himself for the accusations.

"What exactly was distracting you that forced you to be unable to concentrate?" L asked dully.

"The kitchen." He had already had this conversation!

L instantly understood. "Well, that makes sense."

Light laughed nervously. "Really? I thought you were going to start raising my percentage again, or something."

"If we don't get _any_ work done, I will," L assured him.

"Gee. Thanks, I really appreciate that..." Light muttered sarcastically.

"Your welcome," L replied just as sarcastically.

"Fine, if we're going then let's go."

"Alright." L stood up; his head still felt strangely numb.

Light opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

**A/N Cliffhanger~ **

**Anyways, what did you guys get for Valentines Day? Anything good? I'd love to know, so if you wish to tell me, put it in your review. ^^**


	15. Tantrums

**Whipped Cream**

**LxLight**

**Disclaimer: We do not own L or Light or Death Note in general. If we did, L and Light would be in passionate love and still alive.**

**A/N I've been watching horror movies more and more often lately. And getting even less sleep than I originally have been getting. A word of advice: Don't watch horror movies when you already have bad enough insomnia. (Yes, this word of advice should be directed towards myself. But I never take my own advice.) **

L glanced around. The nurses were staring at them weird; he guessed it was because of the chain. Not that he cared.

Was it just Light, or were those nurses marching closer?

...

_Marching? Don't be stupid_, he thought to himself. _Nurses don't march._

L stared, surprised, and absentmindedly pressed himself closer to Light. He didn't notice; he was too busy worrying about the nurses.

Menacingly they glared, then one of them opened her mouth and trilled-

"Excuse me, sirs, you need to remove the chain. It's unhygienic."

"Um, we were just leaving," L said.

"Yes, but you're still spreading germs with that...germy...spreader...thingy."

L blinked. He decided to come up with (what was most likely) a lie. "But you don't understand. He's a maniac killer. If I take off this chain, then he may go around killing your patients, and you." He gestured towards Light.

"HEEEEE!" Shrieking, the addressed nurse fainted.  
"Look what you've done!" Another yelled.

Light groaned. "Did you have to call me a psycho and cause more trouble?!"

"Sorry, I didn't know she'd be so shocked," L apologized with a weak shrug. The result of being unsocial.

"Of course she is! I mean, she thinks I'm a psycho murderer! By the way, you had _no_ right to say that!"

"I said I was sorry." L sighed. It was a good thing that the nurse fainted in a hospital. "Can we just leave now?"

"I suppose. No point in sticking around here." The nurses moved for them to get through. "Now, let's find Watari."

L led the way, becoming silent. When he got into the lobby, he realized that no one was there, excluding a little girl who was holding her leg and crying and a man who was registering her into the hospital.

"...Where is Watari?"

"...I don't know. Should I try calling him?"

"That would be a good idea," Light sighed.

L sighed disdainfully and held up the cell phone with his index finger and thumb, dialing Watari's number rapidly and holding the phone next to his ear.

Light impatiently watched L take out his phone, and hoped he would hurry up. He didn't like hospitals, especially not this one.

"Watari? Could you come pick us up? ...Yeah, we're still at the hospital... What? That long? Why-- ...Okay, fine." L hung up, looking irritated.

"Oh no. Don't tell me he can't come get us."

"...He can't come get us," L said anyways. "Well, not yet... He said it'll take him at least a couple hours..."

"Are you kidding?" Of course not. The words 'humor' and 'jokes' weren't in L's dictionary. "Greeeat. Just what we need, to be stuck here."

"Maybe we should get outside," L suggested uneasily. "I'm sure the nurses won't like it if we hang around with these 'germy' handcuffs."

"I guess so," Light said, reluctantly heading towards the exit.

L followed, not as reluctant as Light. In fact, he was more relieved; this hospital gave him the creeps.  
But before he could leave, he felt a small hand tug at his pants leg. He turned to see a little girl with tears streaked down her cheeks. It was the girl with the hurt leg.

Light wondered why L had stopped. He blinked down at the little girl.  
"Hey mister."

"...Hello." L stared blankly at the girl, who stared back up at him. Without saying a word, she thrust a teddy bear towards him.

"Play with me." It sounded like a command, rather than a request.

"Uh..." L didn't know how to handle little kids. "I'm sorry, I don't have time right now."

The girl glared up at him. "Now, mister. Before I tell my mommy."

L was curious as to how this threat was scary. "As I said, I'm sorry, but I'm very busy now." Why did little kids have to be so stubborn?

She stamped her foot. "I'll cry, and mommy will come over here."

"Um..." L looked to Light for assistance.

"Little girl, we don't have time to play," Light said, stepping forward.  
"My daddy will beat you up!" She replied aggresively.

"...What do you want to play?" L hated to give in so easily, but he didn't see any other option at this point.

"With my teddy," she said, smiling.

"How does one play with a 'teddy'?" L was curious. It didn't seem to make sense if the only toy object they had was a teddy bear.

The little girl had an expression that could only be described as evil. Without a word, she threw the bear at L.

L squeaked as the toy bear smacked him in the face and rebounded. It fell on the ground, resting at his feet and staring up at him.

"Hey! Just what do you think you're doing, little girl?" Light demanded.

"I'm playing," The girl replied, not looking at all scared of the tall, angry boy. She bent down and picked up her teddy bear again, clutching it and glaring at the two as if they had attempted to attack the stuffed animal.

"Well you can't just go around throwing things at people," Light grabbed L's arm and pulled him back a few steps.

"Yes, I can," She replied confidently, tossing her stuffed bear at Light this time.

"Cannot!" Light caught the bear.

The girl stared in what seemed to be awe. "How'd you do that?"

"Uh...I just did."

"Teach me!"

"How to catch it?"

"YES."

"Ah...ok." He tossed the bear as lightly as he could.  
And, typical of his luck, it hit her.

The girl's reaction seemed a bit exaggerated.  
The moment the bear hit her, she burst out crying.  
As if it was a signal, a _huge_ man stormed over.

"What did you do to my daughter?!"  
Light's eyes were huge. "..."

"He yelled at me and then threw the toy at me, as _hard as he could_," The little girl lied, still wailing.

"I did not!" Light protested. "She's lying!"

"Nuh-uh. You're lying," The girl snapped back, tears still streaming down her face.

"I'm not! You're the liar!"  
The father stepped closer menacingly. "My little girl does _not_ lie."  
"Ryuzaki?" Light looked at him for help.

"Well... she threw the bear at us first," L stated calmly.  
"NO I DIDN'T!"  
"Yes, you did."

"Sweetheart, what do you want me to do?" The man addressed his daughter.

"I want you to kill them," The girl said in all seriousness, wiping tears from her face.

"Well, I don't know about _that_, but I'm sure I can arrange something else." He cracked his knuckles.

The little girl giggled and backed up a bit. L, meanwhile, hid behind Light, using the boy as a shield.

Even when Light was about to get hit, L still managed to irritate him to know end.  
He didn't have time for any other thought before he was hit. Hard, too.

L winced as he watched Light earn a blow to the face. Was it wrong that he was glad it wasn't him who'd just got hit?  
It was selfish, sure, but any human being would think that.  
Right?

"Ow!" Light rubbed his face. He would fight back, but for three things- one, this man was a lot bigger than him, two, his daughter was standing right there, and evil or not, wouldn't it upset her? And three, L would be dragged in too. Wait, why was he still thinking of that selfish, annoying man?

L stared at the little girl. The way she was glaring at Light was... suspicious. It was as if she wanted to help her father hurt Light.

The girl ran up to Light, and before he could move, kicked him in the leg.

L watched the girl scurry away. Exactly how much damage had been done to Light so far anyways?

"Ryuzaki, a little help here?" Light muttered. "Make this guy get lost!"

"How do you expect me to do that?" L asked from his safe haven--behind Light.

"I don't know! Anything!" Light backed up, pushing L with him.

"Um..." L blinked as he was pushed backwards. He really couldn't think of a way to make a man this big get away, so he simply shrugged and continued hiding behind his human shield.

"That's it!" Light attempted to pull L around in front of him, but only succeeded in getting tangled in the chain and falling to the floor.

Of course this caused L to get dragged down with his partner. He sighed and sat up, not injured in the least. "Are you okay, Light?"

"Yes, no thanks to you," he huffed.

"...Sorry," L muttered in his usual monotone.

"For being a coward?"

"I'm not a coward!"

"Yes, you are." Light smoothed his hair back into place.

"No, I'm not." L glared.

"We can argue over this for as long as you like. But I'm still right," Light shot back.

"In your dreams," L growled.

"You are, you are, you are!"

"I'm not, I'm not, I'm not!"

"YES. YOU. ARE."

"NO. I'M. NOT. END OF STORY."

"Then why did you hide?"

"Because... because..."

"Hah. There you go, no excuses," Light smirked.

"..." L continued glaring, obviously angry with losing.

"I think we should try leaving."

"...Good idea."

Light stood up, waiting for L to follow.

L stood up as well, hoping the father wouldn't object after the beating Light had just took.

Light headed for the exit. Behind him, he could have sworn her heard, "Daddy, why did those men throw tantrums?"

L ignored it and followed Light out the door.

**A/N Wow, it took me a while to get this next chapter out. I'm ashamed. **

**And now, some shameless advertising: I have a new poll up on my profile! Please vote. (If you don't, it won't really make a difference. I just enjoy seeing your opinions.)**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll try to be quicker for the next update. ^^**


	16. Dangers

**Whipped Cream**

**LxLight**

**Disclaimer: We do not own L or Light or Death Note in general. If we did, L and Light would be in passionate love and still alive.**

**A/N I haven't updated in a while. Sorry. My laptop kind of caught a virus… and I had to get it reimaged. Yes, that is a very lame excuse.**

"Finally, we're out of there. But what do we do now? Watari still isn't here!"

"Weelll... I dunno. There's no one around."

"Ah..." Light sighed. "Well, we have to do something." He stared at L for inspiration.

"What do you want to do?" L asked, staring back at Light.

"Er..." Did that sound wrong, or was Light just being perverted? Probably the latter.

L continued staring. "Well?" He prompted.

"Stop staring at me! I don't know." He hated to admit that he didn't know something.

L blinked. "Sorry." He looked away and stared out at the road. "Hm..."

"We can't just stand here. The way that hobo is staring at me is creeping me out," Light muttered.

"Then where do you want to go?" L grumbled.

"Away!"

"Fine then." With that, L pushed ahead of Light and walked quickly down the sidewalk. He honestly had no idea where he was going. Not that he was expected to.

"Rrr. Infuriating," Light said under his breath.

L continued to walk, ignoring Light. _Irritating..._

Light glared at his back and refused to move.

L felt the chain tighten and stopped walking, turning to face Light. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes, there is. One, I'm not just going to wander around and get lost and have people gaping at me like clueless fools, and two, I'm mad at you."

"One, what else is there to do, and two, what did I do?"

"Nothing, I guess. And it's like, I don't know, you have this special ability to annoy me or something."

"What do you mean, special ability? I didn't really do anything," L replied grumpily.

"Yes, you did! I don't know what it was, but it was definitely something!"

"Well, I can't exactly apologize for something I don't even know I did."

"You never apologize anyway."

"Yes I do. I've apologized at least once before."

"Ok, fine, you did. So what? Do you expect an award or something?"

L became silent. He stared at Light, annoyance prickling against him like a porcupine.

Light glared back.

L narrowed his eyes slightly and continued staring. He was turning this into a contest now. He who blinks first loses.

Light's eyes were beginning to burn, but he stubbornly continued. This wasn't fair, really. L had more practice.

L stared boredly, waiting for Light to blink. Honestly, the insomniac knew he was going to win.

Light had to admit defeat. His eyes were watering. He blinked several times and rubbed them furiously.

L smirked triumphantly. He'd won. He'd known he would.

"Stop looking so smug."

"Why should I?"

"Because! It's obnoxious!"

"So?"

"...Just...because..." Light shook his head in disgust.

L stared at Light, feeling the annoyance rebound. "Can we get a move on?" He hissed after a moment.

"Fine! What, are you afraid of the hobo or something?"

"Just a little."

Light snorted in amusement. "The world's top detective is afraid of a harmless hobo?"

"You're afraid of it too," L shot back.

"I am not!" Light argued.  
From behind them came a "RAAAAAGH!"

L's eyes widened. He was facing Light, so he could see the hobo charging towards them with a knife in his hand.  
A very sharp, pointy knife.

"What are you looking at?" Light asked cluelessly.

Without a word, L tugged on the chain until Light was close enough to him. Then he got a grip on Light's arm, turned, and ran for his life.

"What are you doing?!" Light yelled as he was pulled along. He turned his head far enough to the side so that he caught a glimpse of the angry hobo chasing them. "Ohmigod! He's trying to attack us!"

"I know. Run faster," L ordered. His bad posture was slowing him down, and apparently being insulted had given the hobo a considerable amount of agility.

Light sped up, but L seemed to be running slower. "Straighten up!"

"I can't!" L struggled to keep up, but he could feel himself falling behind.  
Falling behind towards a very angry hobo who wanted vengeance.

"Hunchback," Light grumbled, pulling L forward with all his strength.

L stumbled as he was pulled forward. He almost fell, but regained balance quickly.  
The hobo was determined as ever. It didn't look like he would stop chasing them for another couple of blocks.  
And L wasn't sure he could make it that far.

This was ridiculous. They were going to fall prey to this hobo because L was incapable of running?

Without warning, L halted, panting heavily; he couldn't run anymore.  
The hobo was gaining. In fact, he was so close that it was a surprise he didn't cut off L's limbs right then and there.

Light could almost see the individual hairs on the hobo's head. He was far too close for comfort.  
He wasn't going to stand there and get hacked up! "Get on my back. Now!"

L looked surprised, but decided that this wasn't a time to hesitate. He quickly got on Light's back, his arms clinging around the high schooler's neck. "Go, go, go!"

"Can't believe I'm doing this," Light muttered as he began running again.

L pressed his face into Light's brunette hair. He felt pretty useless right about now... He could blame his bad back for that.

Now that Light had L's added weight, it was twice the work. "Isn't there somewhere we can hide?" He panted.

L lifted his head and glanced around in an effort to see over Light's head.  
"There," L suddenly said, pointing to a large indent in the row of buildings. An alleyway. Hopefully it wouldn't lead to a dead end.

Light hoped this would get them away from the crazy hobo. As fast as he could, he ran into the alleyway.

As soon as L felt the darkness of the alleyway surround him, a loud, eerie barking sounded. L squeaked in surprise as a rottweiler sprang into view, jaws dripping with saliva.

"AAAAAAAOHMYGODIT'SADOG!"

"RETREAT!"

"But...but the hobo!" Light protested.

The rottweiler padded forward some, snarling. "We don't have a choice! Retreat!" L snapped.

"You sound like a general or something," Light said as he backed out of the alley.  
The way he saw it, they had a choice between sharp teeth or a rusty knife.

L didn't answer. As Light backed out of the alley, L noticed that the hobo happened to be collecting money from some random little kid, who didn't look willing to give the money to a hobo.  
But the hobo was threatening the kid with his trusty knife, so the kid was forced to give the hobo the money.  
"Quick, now's our chance. Run," L whispered.

Light raced past the hobo before he had time to blink.

L clung to Light for his dear life. The dog was chasing after them, barking, and the hobo had looked up and dashed after the dog. Maybe he figured he could make a meal out of the nasty rottweiler, who looked like it had fleas and mange?

This was just wonderful. Really. "Get lost!" Light yelled at the hobo and dog.

L glanced back. That hadn't had much of an effect. Except for the fact that the hobo had somehow caught up to the dog and was stabbing it mercilessly.  
L flinched at the blood and hid his face in Light's hair again.

Light shuddered. He was dizzy. "Ryuzaaaki....I don't feel well."

"W-what do you mean?" L continued to bury his face in Light's hair despite the brunette's declaration.

"All....that...blood..."

"Just... d-don't faint..."

"I don't know if I can c-control that..." Light groaned.

L didn't want to get off Light's back though. So if Light happened to fall, L would go down with him. Great.

Deep breath. Deep breath. "I-I'll be alright," Light managed.

"You sure?" L asked, suddenly concerned.

"I hope so." Light staggered forward.

"Do... do you want me to get off your back?" L forced himself to say.

"What? No!"

L sighed in relief and put his chin on top of Light's head, blinking and noticing his surroundings for the first time. "How far did you run?"

"...I have no idea."

**A/N I have to admit, I had a lot of fun manipulating the hobo. I believe that Nikkia would agree. ^^ I hoped you liked this chapter. ^^**


	17. Ducks and Crocs

**Whipped Cream**

**LxLight**

**Disclaimer: We do not own L or Light or Death Note in general. If we did, L and Light would be in passionate love and still alive.**

**A/N Today, me and my friend went to cosplay at the mall. I didn't have my wig, so my dad gelled my hair up… It wasn't spiky enough, but it was the best he could do, and it looked good. But, since L doesn't wear shoes, I wore flip-flops that I had recently bought and hadn't tried on yet. Turns out that they can inflict a lot of pain to the skin. They gave me a blister on one foot, and scraped a circle of skin off of the other.**

**After about an hour, I took them off and just went bare-footed. I had thought that the mall cops would get angry. Or maybe the store-owners. But nobody did.**

**And me and my friend had a chain that connected us, like the handcuffs, and NOBODY gave us weird looks. (Although some people on a bench were laughing at us at one point, because I wanted to go one way and she wanted to go the other way, so we went as far as the chain could go on either side and got yanked back into each other. xD;) **

**So yeah. The story of my day! And now, back to the featured presentation.**

Well, this was just fantastic. Watari was probably at the hospital already (who knows how long they'd been running from that crazy hobo?) and they were lost.  
"...Let's look for a landmark," L suggested.

"Right," Light agreed. "What kind of landmark?"

"Hmm... maybe a park?"

"Park? Is there one near here?"

"I don't know... We'll have to search for one," L decided.

"Alright. Tell me if you see one."

"Okay." From his view on Light's back, he could see a lot.

"We must have the worst luck in the world," Light said.

"Let's try to be optimistic. At least..." L pondered for a moment, trying to think on the bright side. "...At least we have each other."

"Say what?!" Stupid L, embarrassing him like that. He was right, though. At least there was someone to talk to.

"You heard me."

Light laughed. "How could I not? You're speaking into my ear."

"That's true," L agreed with a slight smile.

"Anything yet?" Light asked hopefully.

"Er... no... Oh. There's a pond over there." L pointed to a large body of water. It was across a very busy, traffic-filled street.  
But it looked like a landmark. There was a sign that said the name of the pond, and ducks fluttered in the H2O.

"We have to get there first, though," Light said, looking for a way through the cars.

"We're going to need to find a crosswalk," L mumbled, not wanting to jaywalk. The last thing he needed was for them to do illegal things.

"Yeah. Is that- that one over there?"

"Uh..." L squinted in an attempt to see over the swarm of cars. "I think... yeah. That's a crosswalk."

"Ok." Light started towards it. He didn't like the looks they were getting from the passengers of the cars. One little boy was half out the window, gaping at them.

Frankly, L didn't care if people stared. He simply stared back. Usually that caused them to look away anyways.

"Watch it! Are you trying to choke me?"

"Sorry." L loosened his grip on Light's neck some.

Light took a deep breath- and gagged. "Exhaust fumes, ugh."

L smothered his face into Light's hair. It was better than breathing in the exhaust fumes, that was for sure.

"Finally, we're nearly there." Lucky L had something else to smell. Then again...who knew what the detective's hair smelled like?

L peeked out from over Light's hair. There was the pond. As soon as they got there, they'd be safe. Or, at least, that was how L saw it.

Stupid ducks. Light did not like ducks. "I have issues with those birds."

"Why? What did they ever do to you?" L asked.

"When I was eight or so, they ATTACKED ME!"

"That was when you were eight," L pointed out. "You're older now, aren't you?"

"Maybe so, but now every time I come near a duck, they start glaring at me!!!"

"You glare at me sometimes, and I'm not afraid of you."

That was cute. "It's different."

"I suppose it is."

They were at the pond now. Light was watching the ducks suspiciously, but he didn't see the one right in front of his feet.  
"QUACK!"  
"Aaaah!" Light yelled in shock as he fell forward. Straight into the water.

L clung to Light for dear life as the two plunged into the water.

Light was having issues. L was still on his back. He struggled toward the surface.

L, unfortunately, couldn't swim. So he wasn't going to get off Light's back any time soon.

Thankfully, Light got to the top and took a deep breath of air. "Are you ok?"

L also took a deep breath and shook his wet hair out. "Yes. Are you?"

"No. I'm freezing and now hate ducks more than ever."

"...I suddenly hate them too."

"Can't you get off my back long enough for me to get out of the water?" Light asked impatiently.

"I... kinda... can't swim..." L admitted.

"Are you serious? Well, you're lucky I can, or we would be pretty screwed."

L nodded in agreement and wondered aloud, "Would you be able to carry both of us back to land?"

"Yes. I guess." Light swam toward the edge of the pond.

"Er... I think something's following us," L muttered.

"WHAT?! WHAT IS IT?!"

"I-It's..." L couldn't finish. The large reptile was staring at him, it's jaws gaping, it's rows of teeth looking sharp. "...A... crocodile..." He finally managed.

"No way. That's not possible. It just isn't!" But Light sped up.

The crocodile's jaws snapped on something, and L flinched, wondering what it had grabbed.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD IT'S GOT MEEEE!" Light shrieked in a panic. When he got freaked out, he sounded like a girl.

Without thinking, L kicked the croc in the face. He winced in slight pain as his foot made contact with its scales; he heard the croc growl, also in pain.

There was a tearing sound, and Light shot forward.

L clung to Light once again, staring back at the croc, who had a piece of clothing in its jaws.

Light stood waist deep in the water. "It stole my pants!"

L pressed his face into Light's hair to muffle his laughter. But Light's hair wasn't very good at blocking sound.

"Shut up! You think this is funny? Well, here's a joke for you. I'm not going anywhere in my boxers!" Light stamped his foot.

"Well, what do you want me to do? Fight the crocodile for your pants?" L asked, removing his face from Light's hair.

"Please. You'd be ripped to shreds. Just do something!"

"Um... we could find a clothing store and buy you new ones," L suggested.

"And I would have to walk there half naked?"

"...Yes."

"Let me think about that. Let's see...how about, no." Light could deal with the chain, and the stares, but...

"Okay, here are the options: 1. We stay here and get eaten by a crocodile, or 2. We go and buy you a new pair of pants."

Light glared for all he was worth, then waded out of the water.

L refused to get off of Light's back. Even if the boy was pantless.

**A/N Isn't that the best mental image ever? L on a pantless Light's back, both handcuffed together and dripping wet? **


	18. Jaywalking

**Whipped Cream**

**LxLight**

**Disclaimer: We do not own L or Light or Death Note in general. If we did, L and Light would be in passionate love and still alive.**

**A/N Not much to say here… Enjoy this next chapter!**

Muttering to himself, Light headed for the nearest street.

L rested his chin on Light's head again.

Light paused impatiently and looked for the nearest crosswalk. Too far away, forget it. He crossed the street from where he stood.

"Are we jaywalking?" L spoke up.

"Yes. We are."

L became silent again. Arguing against Light wouldn't help; after all, they'd already started to jaywalk. They couldn't undo their illegal activity. So what was the use in arguing?

Light crossed the street, receiving even more stares. He had to smile when he thought of how ridiculous he must look.

L lowered his gaze at the stares. Too many people were staring this time. Ordinarily, he didn't care. But...

"You know, wouldn't you stare if you saw someone walking along in their underwear with another guy on his back?" Light laughed.

"...I guess I would," L agreed.

Light stopped when he saw a big, mean looking police officer coming their way.

L stared at the officer, mildly confused. Then he realized that they had just done something illegal. Oh no.

Of all the luck in the world. There were probably hundreds of jaywalkers. And, Light thought angrily, it just had to be them who were caught.  
"I'm going to have to arrest you," said the officer, pointing at Light.

L lifted his head up from where he perched on Light's back. "Why?"

"Not you. Just him."

L blinked. "But I'm kind of handcuffed to him," He pointed out, lifting his handcuffed wrist.

"...Well, I suppose you'll have to come as well. Although, he is the one in his underwear, and he walked across the street."

L nodded. "Can I stay on his back though?"

"...Er, fine..."  
Light sighed. At least L wouldn't have to get down. He liked having him on his back.

L nodded gratefully and lowered his gaze to Light's hair. So, they were both getting arrested? …Interesting…

"So..." The officer looked unsure who to handcuff.

L pointed to Light, indicating that the officer should handcuff the pantsless boy.

"Thanks a lot," Light hissed.

"You're welcome," L replied.

"Sarcasm. SARCASM."

"I know." L smirked.

"Would it be possible to put tape over his mouth?" Light asked the officer as they were led to the police car.

"...Probably not," The officer answered.

"Damn. I had hopes of that, too..."

L narrowed his eyes and flicked Light in the head.

"Ow!" Light reached back and pulled L's hair.

L whimpered in pain.

Now Light felt guilty! Great. Just perfect. "Are you- ok?"

"I'm fine," L muttered, rubbing his sore head.

"Don't make me get back there!" The police officer said.  
Light snorted. He was too fat to fit anyway. **(A/N To clarify, they are in the police car.)**

L immediately became silent, even though the officer's threat was meaningless.

"Stupid officer..." Light said under his breath.

L sighed and rested his chin on Light's head, staring out the window. He wondered what jail would be like.

"Wait a minute. If I'm the one who's in trouble, then what about you, Ryuzaki? There's no need for you to get locked up. Is there?" He directed the last part at the officer.

"No, not really," The officer said.  
"But I don't mind," L protested. He didn't want to leave Light for some reason.

"But..Ryu..."

"I said I don't mind. Honest.

"...If you insist on being a stubborn jerk."

"Oh, so now I'm a jerk?"

"That's right," Light said.

L growled quietly and stared out the window again.

Light twitched. Sexy growl. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" L grumbled.

"Do not growl like that!"

"Why can't I?"

"You'll make me do something if you don't stop..." Light dropped his voice to a whisper.

L hesitated, then sighed. "Fine, but only because there's a police officer here," He whispered in reply.

The said officer was too busy staring at them in the mirror and drooling to watch the road. The car swerved dangerously, and he straightened it out hurriedly.

L focused his attention on the window again, staring out at the people in their cars who were casting tentative glances at the police car.

Light just glared at the pervy cop.

L noticed that they were pulling up to the station.

**A/N Dun. Dun. DUUUUN. Kind of a cliffhanger. But kind of not. :D**


	19. Jail

**Whipped Cream**

**LxLight**

**Disclaimer: We do not own L or Light or Death Note in general. If we did, L and Light would be in passionate love and still alive.**

**A/N Go directly to jail. Do not pass Go. Do not collect 200 dollars.**

Light got out awkwardly because of the handcuffs and L, who was still on his back.

L put his head on Light's shoulder and stared at the station from a sideways angle. He was feeling slightly apprehensive. He was going to jail. For something he didn't do.  
_No_, he told himself, _I wanted to go to jail. Well... not really. But I didn't want to leave Light._

The officer led them down the hallway. But Light froze when he saw that the...the Hobo was standing there, next to another officer, still covered in blood.

"R-Ryuzaki!"

L stared at the Hobo with wide eyes. "Please don't let him be in the same cell as us," He whispered, half to himself, half to Light.

The officer pulled Light's arm to try and get him to move, but he refused.  
"I am not going past the Hobo," he said quietly.

"You have to," The officer said, although he seemed slight confused, as if wondering who "the Hobo" was.  
"Walk as quickly as possible," L whispered.

Light groaned and started walking fast, his head down. The Hobo would recognize them, of course.

L lowered his head, but continued staring at the Hobo, who glared at them. Yes, he recognized them. And he looked as if he wished he had killed and eaten them instead of the dirty mutt.

Light turned his head to the side. "The Hobo is freaking me out," he whispered to L.

"Same here," L replied quietly. The Hobo was handcuffed, luckily, but he still was intimidating.

Light shivered as the Hobo bared his teeth and growled.  
"Here," said the officer.

L stared into the now open cell that they were to go into. It had a couple of angry-looking men in it, although they didn't look nearly as scary as the Hobo.

"I'm not going in there." Light tried to back up.

The officer pushed L's back, which was in the way of Light's back. L winced.

Light stood his ground. "I don't want to! Not happening!"

L watched as the officer yanked Light's arm forward, pulling him into the cell.

The policeman slammed the cell door shut. Light looked at the angry men nervously.

L quickly lowered his gaze, not wanting to look at the men; instead, he stared down at the cell floor, which was pretty dirty.

"Um..." Light was very uncomfortable. He didn't like the evil looks he was getting.

L glanced up again to see the men giving Light the evil eye.

Light was having trouble breathing. Don't drop the soap! "I'm too young to be raped!" He whispered to L.

"Don't worry, I won't let them do anything to you," L assured Light.

Light wasn't very reassured. There were more of them.

L blinked and held up the wrist that the handcuff that connected him and Light was on, as if indicating that they couldn't be separated even if they wanted to. As if that made a difference.

"Why are you in your underwear?" One of the men finally asked.  
Light wasn't going to answer that!

L was also reluctant to answer; he stared at the man who had asked this question, a dull look in his eyes, as if the answer was too boring to even say. Because getting your pants eaten by a crocodile is _very_ boring.

"And why do you have a guy that's handcuffed to you on your back?"  
A second man hit the first. "Idiot. Stop asking questions."

L growled quietly and placed his chin on Light's head, glaring at the cell wall.

"Um...what are you three...in here for?"

"I killed a man... with this thumb," One man said, holding up a thumb

Light's eyes widened. "Meep."

"I drove my truck through three buildings, including a hotel, and I killed about 13 people..." Another man said. "It was fun."

"I dropped a penny off of a skyscraper, and it hit an old lady in the head."

L blinked. Okay, so there were two murderers... and one penny-dropper?

"..." Light looked out through the barred window.

"Don't we get one phone call?" L whispered.

"I think so."

"Who are we going to call? Watari or your dad?"

"Watari. He's probably looking for us now anyway."  
The door was being unlocked.

L turned towards the unlocked door and let out a squeak of fear.  
The Hobo was entering the cell.

Light wanted to hide behind L, but that was impossible unless he was going to turn himself into a human pretzel.

L was mentally freaking out.

"What are you doing here?!" Light gasped.

The Hobo glared at L and Light, but said nothing.

"Stop being creepy!"

The Hobo continued glaring without saying a word, and L shivered a bit.

Light backed up a little more. "Why don't you talk?"

The Hobo didn't answer once more. He just kept on glaring.

Light tried to go even farther back, but ended up bumping into the wall. And, most likely, squishing L.

L felt like the cream part of an Oreo. He was crushed between Light and the wall. _Fun._  
Meanwhile, the Hobo continued glaring, without even blinking.

"Sorry!" Light took a big step forward. Too big. He came within touching distance of Hobo.

The Hobo didn't even flinch. He just continued glaring.

"Stupid, glaring..." Light crossed to the other side of the room, not caring that it brought him closer to the other men. "Creepy Hobo..."

L stared at the Hobo, who for some reason, was still glaring at them. Creepy.

"STOP GLARING AT US!"

The Hobo didn't seem to care. He continued glaring.  
L glared right back, wondering if that would help at all.

Light closed his eyes so he didn't have to see the scary guy. Then he said, "What about our phone call?"

"I dunno," L muttered whilst continuing to glare at the Hobo, who glared back.

Now L was annoying him with the evil looks. He deliberately turned around so that L couldn't see the Hobo anymore.

L blinked, then growled in annoyance. He had lost the "glaring contest" now. It made him angrier than it should have.

"What are you snarling about now?"

"You made me lose."

"Oh for the love of- don't be so childish." Light scoffed.

"If you can't be childish in jail, then where can you be?" L asked, staring at the cell wall now.

"Whatever," Light rolled his eyes.

L pressed his face into Light's hair and closed his eyes. He hated losing. Especially to a Hobo.

"Now you're sulking," Light predicted.

"No I'm not," L mumbled into Light's hair.

"You are so."

"Nuh-uh."

"You are so!"

"Am not!"

"Yes, you are. You're disappointed that you didn't win the contest with the creepy Hobo."

"...So what if I am?"

"Nothing. I never said I had a problem with it." Someone- possibly the Hobo- growled and Light shivered. "I already knew you were immature anyway."

L heard the growl and growled in response, without bothering to reply to Light.

"Don't start a fight!" Light said sharply. He doubted L would listen, though.

L growled again, this time at Light.

"How dare you growl at me!"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"...You are trying to provoke me, aren't you? The last time you said that resulted in amnesia."

"..." L became silent, glaring at the wall again. Stupid Light and his... stupidity...

"Well. What did you want me to do?" Light wished he could see L.

"Nothing. It was a rhetorical question."

"...Then why did you even bother asking?" Light asked bad temperedly.

"I don't know," L sighed.

"Hmph. According to you, you know everything. That's the impression I got anyway."

L had to keep himself from growling again. "No one knows _everything_."

"Obviously. I bet you wish you did though," Light said.

"Of course I want to," L mumbled. "But I don't."

"..."

L continued to glare at the wall.

"This sucks. I can't believe I'm in jail." Light muttered.

"Hopefully someone will bail us out," L said quietly.

"They'd better. I'm not staying in here for more than a few hours!"

L became silent again, excluding a small sigh he gave as he stared at the wall.

"I am so bored!"

"Well what do you want to do?"

"Anything! Other than," Light waved a hand toward the wall, "staring at this."

"Okay... like what?" L tilted his head to the side.

"...I have no idea."

"..." L sighed.

"I am going to go crazy! And I can't see you!" Light's earlier irritation had returned.

"Sorry, but I'd rather not get off your back," L replied.

"My feet are hurting. I hope you're comfortable. And I thought that any position"-_dirty thoughts_-"other than your crouch"-_crotch_-"affected your thinking?"

"...It does. But I don't really care at this point."

Light huffed. "Lucky you. How long have I been standing in a cell in my boxers?!"

"...15 minutes?"

"Feels like a lot longer."

L grunted in an agreeing manner. He hoped they'd get their one phone call soon.

Light shifted uncomfortably. His feet were, as he had told L, hurting. And he was COLD.

"...Do you want me to get off your back?"

"No. Not really."

"But you look uncomfortable."

"I am," Light agreed.

"Then why would you want me to stay on your back?"

"Well...you want to get down?"

"...No."

"So, don't," Light finished.

"..." L was slightly confused now. And the one thing he hated most was being confused. So the confusion was mixed with agitation.

"What's wrong with you?" Light twisted his head around, trying to get a look at L. "You look weird."

"...I don't know." L sighed. "I'm just stressed out."

"So am I. How do we...unstress?"

"...Maybe we should just calm down?"

"Right. Deep breath." Unfortunately, that resulted in inhaling Hobo scent.

L actually attempted to draw in a deep breath. Which caused him to cough at the strange stench in the room. It was either the sweat of the other men. Or the Hobo. Or quite possibly both.

"Eww," Light muttered, scrunching up his nose.

L made a quiet whimpering sound, trying to get the scent out of his nose.

"When is the last time that Hobo took a bath?" Light held his nose.

"Probably never," L groaned, hiding his nose in Light's hair, which smelled nice.

"Oh, I feel like I'm going to be sick," Light groaned as he squashed himself into a corner, as far away as possible from the Hobo.

"Mmph," L muttered into Light's hair.

"..." Inspired, Light sat down suddenly, putting his nose as close to the ground as possible.

L was fairly sure the ground wouldn't smell any better, considering it was probably covered with sweat and dirt and such.

"Freshest air is always near the ground."

"Really?" L hadn't known that.

"Yeah...does smell a little better. They teach it to you during the fire safety lessons."

"Hm... I prefer your hair."

"Anything other than Hobo stink."

"What kind of shampoo do you use?"

Light blinked. "Uh...Pantene."

"It smells good."

"That's good."

L grunted in agreement.

"This is an uncomfortable position." Light was doubled up on the floor.

"...I could get used to it," L said with a shrug.

"That's because your spine is probably already curved beyond repair."

"I meant the fact that I'm on top of you."

"...I don't mind it either...but that sounds perverted."

"I apologize."

"No, it's ok, just...I don't know," sighed Light.

"Me either... and my deductive reasoning is down 40 percent..." L realized with a sigh.

Light sat up. "Because you're not hunched over like some kind of antisocial freak." That phrase described L perfectly.

"...Basically." L agreed, even though he'd just been called a freak.

"I mean, you know, you are pretty creepy looking."

"Thanks. I appreciate that," L said dryly.

"Well, it is the truth."

"Can't you lie?"

"I thought you didn't like it when I lie," Light responded.

"It depends on what you're lying about," L replied simply.

"Fine. You are the most beautiful human being ever born. You should be a model." Light tried to sound sarcastic, but the idea of L walking down a fashion runway made him laugh.

"Thank you," L said with a smirk.

"That was sarcasm. Although you are pretty adorable," Light added in a lower voice.

"Well, in all seriousness, you'd be a good model," L offered.

"Thanks." Light knew he would. Yeah, because he was totally hot.

"Or maybe a stripper," L continued.

"..." Light felt himself go red. "Shut up!"

"What? It was a compliment," L protested.

"Some compliment. Are you saying that if I was, you'd come see me?"

"Hm... Maybe."

"Maybe?" Light was hurt. "Why maybe?"

"I'd rather not watch other men stare at your body," L answered in his usual monotone.

Light grinned. "What if it was just us?"

"Then I'd definitely watch," L said without hesitation.

"I knew it! I wonder what kind of stripper you would make..."

Now it was L's turn to turn red. "I'd rather not consider it."

"I think it would be kind of cute, actually."

"...Cute...?" L tilted his head to the side curiously.

"That's right." Light thought L was adorable. But... pandas were not defined as 'sexy.'

"...Thanks, I guess." L muttered, his face a light tint of red.

"I can't see you, but I imagine that you're blushing, right?" Light guessed.

"What are you, a mind reader?" L asked crossly, obviously not happy that Light had found out he was blushing.

"No, of course not. So this means I'm right?"

"...Yes."

"Hah," Light said triumphantly, unable to keep the smirk off his face.

"Don't get too cocky." L somehow felt like he'd lost. He didn't like losing.

"Who says I am?"

"I do."

"You may not know everything, but you think you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

Light jumped up and started pacing, careful to avoid the other men. "I can't take this."

"What?" L asked, placing his chin on Light's head again.

"This being trapped in here with no place to go!"

L blinked. "Well, you need to get your mind off of it, because there's no way out of here."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"...I'm not telling you what to do, I'm just suggesting something."

"Sounds like you are."

"Then I'm sorry if it seemed I was ordering you around."

"Don't you always?" Light paced faster.

L sighed. He watched Light pace from his position on Light's head. Observing the rhythm of Light's footsteps, L hummed in sync with it, quietly.

Light stopped midstep. "Is that you doing that?" That humming was actually nice.

L abruptly stopped humming. "...Yes," He admitted sheepishly.

"Don't stop!"

L hesitated before obeying; he hummed quietly, though, in fear of the other men hearing.

Light smiled. But he didn't like that the other men, the Hobo included, were glaring daggers at them.

L didn't notice that the other men were glowering at them. He continued humming, his eyes closed.

Light reached back to poke L.

L's humming cut off once more, and he opened his eyes to see 3 very angry men, and an even angrier Hobo, all glaring at them.

"...What?"

"I... don't think they like my humming," L whispered.

"Get over it," Light said to the men. "I like it."

The men all growled in unison.  
The growls sent shivers down L's spine.

"Stop growling like a pack of wild animals!" Light was ignoring the danger signals.

"Light..." L hissed, panic rising up in him.  
The men started advancing on the two.

"We can do what we want, really," Light continued.

L ducked his head down, hiding behind Light's head.  
Meanwhile, the men were cracking their knuckles, looking enraged.

Light finally shut up, realizing they were in trouble.

**A/N Did anyone notice that the hobo became The Hobo? If not, you did now. :3**


End file.
